


Mission Statements

by GhostHare



Series: Wicked Game [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHare/pseuds/GhostHare
Summary: Hank finally tracks something down on Gen-Techa and Logan takes Hank out to get what they missed out on but they need nimbler fingers than Logan's and Remy ends up coming along....





	Mission Statements

Mission Statements

Hank found Logan tinkering with the snow sled he’d bought for Lupa; the garage was filled with curses and flying parts. A set of claws were sticking out of the vinyl seat and Logan’s own curses were colouring the air a tinge of deep blue. Hank coughed lightly trying to gain Logan’s attention but failed miserably, he could see Logan’s hand patting the floor for the wrench that was just out of reach. Hank moved closer, his scent filling the space all around Logan, he crouched down and squatted over the tool, his large bare feet either side of the steel tool. Logan’s hand patted the floor once, twice and moved over to the furred feet, it got his attention as his head came out from under the snow sled. The look on his face was one of frustration and Hank knew the news he was bringing him would change that mood immediately.

“Hey,” Logan had been fighting this damn machine for over an hour and he was no nearer finding the trouble in the engine, it’d cut out after a few minutes and the whole thing would go dead. It’d worked fine when he’d bought it and the only place it had been was in here in the garage, he suspected Scott or his brat Evan.   
Hank’s hands were holding a file and the name on it made his day look promising, the Gen-Techa logo was printed on the top tab. Hank looked at Logan and then the file he held in his hands, “We’ve located a facility, somewhere near Kitimat, Northern British Columbia. I wondered if you’d like to come along.”   
The grin that spread over his face was bright and terrible; pulling himself out of the mangled mess that was the snow sled Logan straightened up. Hank stood with him, the grin on Logan’s face matched only by the glint in Hank’s own eyes. “We’ll be doing recon mostly, just finding out exactly what they’re doing up there, the weather should be okay for a week or so. I know the coastal forests tend to get a lot of rain at this time of year but if we can get some more info on these guys it’ll be worth the discomfort.” Logan nodded and wiped his hands on a rag that had been resting on the tank of the sled, he knew the area, and the open spaces up there were breathtaking. The wide sweep of the mountains to the East were magnificent, there’d be no problem of them living out there for a while. He knew Hank had done time outdoors with him before, they both knew the drill yet the next words out of Hanks mouth soured the prospect of spending some time away with him. “Charles wants Remy to go with us, his talents for breaking and entering could come in handy, plus he’s good at security systems.” Hank’s eyes looked into Logan’s own and he saw the spike of anger growing, “I know your good at getting in and out of places without being seen Logan. It’s just in case we need to remove anything from the security computers, I know he’s not the first choice you’d pick to take with us I know but everyone else is busy.”

Logan chewed the anger down, Hank was right, the cajun was good at getting into and out of systems much better than he was, he tended to lose patience with the computer and just rip the hardrive out. Thing was not everything was stored in them, a lot of places had ether net connections, basically information floated around in a shared space until it was needed by one particular computer. Moreover, doing things his way they’d probably come back with nothing but a shredded computer. The sense of the decision reached his gaze but it didn’t change his thoughts about Remy, Hank had been in a relationship with Remy for nearly five years now. They were ‘on and off’ basically when Remy felt he needed Hank he’d go back to him, then he’d leave him again for his next new ‘conquest’. It annoyed Logan because he knew how much it hurt Hank to be put through the pain of knowing he was losing his lover to other people.   
Hank had talked to him one night when the beer had flowed into vodka about it; he’d told him he didn’t mind the other people. It was the look of disappointment he caught from Remy when he left him, as if Remy actually wanted him to fight about the things he was doing to him. He couldn’t do that, Logan knew his own relationship with Hank had been about the needs of their darker halves, which they still did once or twice a year when everything became too much. However, being in close proximity to Remy wasn’t something he was looking forward to, especially since Remy had always wanted to snare Logan himself. They’d be going out to the Pacific Northwest with not much apart from essentials, and for Remy that meant a three star hotel with hot running water and a compliment of chamber maids that could give ‘room service’ a whole new meaning. 

“Hank, you know how I feel about him, do you think this is a good idea? I mean all of us, alone out there?” The look in Logan’s eyes enough to tell Hank that out there he’d be closer to the animal side of himself, to Wolverine. Hank nodded and put his hand on Logan’s shoulder, the grip strong and the feel of the larger man’s hand making Logan’s own needs surface for a second. Remembering the last time he’d held Hank’s body close to his own, nearly a year ago now, a late night return from a mission. He’d been shot more than once and Hank was removing the soft bullets from his body, having to reopen the wounds to get at them. He’d been driven by instinct, needing the comfort of the larger man, pulling him onto the bed with him. It had been brief but it had filled the need inside him, knowing Hank would always be there for him, understanding the love he held for him as well as the love he felt for his family.

Hank stroked Logan’s face tenderly, seeing the darkness grow in Logan’s gaze, knowing he was arousing him just by being there. “We’ll handle it.” The rumble that came from Logan sent a shiver of expectation down him; suddenly Logan was turning away and tidying the tools from the floor. Hank heard the footsteps just before he smelled Marie coming with Amber. The seven-year-old ran straight to Hank and threw herself into his arms, “HANK!” swinging the little girl upward to the ceiling he saw Marie smile and hug her husband tight. Grinning Logan turned and grabbed Marie’s ass pulling her toward his hips, seeing the darkness deepen in Logan’s gaze he turned Amber toward the kitchen.  
“Come on Amber, lets get you some ice-cream.” He heard the muffled ‘thanks’ from Marie as Logan pulled her into the back of the garage; he’d have enough time with Logan soon. Amber was smiling her little dark eyes a mix of her parents, her grip in his fur tight and her smile all for him. “Strawberry or chocolate?” Amber gave a quick look around and whispered conspirationally into Hank’s ear as they headed for the kitchen.  
“I’d like beef more.” Her little smile lit the hallway and Hank had to laugh, Amber had a good appetite for meat just like her father and Marie had to force her to eat other things sometimes.  
“Okay, but if your mom asks you had ice-cream okay?” Grinning widely Hank could see the sharp teeth of her father, when she grew up she’d be a handful all right. If her genetics were anything to go by the man who took on Amber would be taking on both Logan and Marie. Smiling at the thought Hank took the little child into the kitchen, and the wonders of the never emptying refrigerator.

Where the hell was he? Logan was through doing the pre-flight checks with Warren. Damask was coming along, as well, she would fly back and do some training as they went home. Hank was already seated in the back of the blackbird, his large frame unsuited to the small front seats, he caught the look of annoyance and Warren was just about to send another call when Remy entered the hanger. He looked like ten miles of hard road; bleary-eyed and stumbling up the ladder he just threw himself into a seat and buckled himself in. Falling asleep quickly Remy spread himself out trying to make the most of the comfort he was in; Logan looked from the boneless form of Remy to Hank. Hank looked embarrassed and it annoyed Logan that Hank should feel responsible for him, Damask shot Logan a look as if to say ‘don’t sweat it he’s here.’ Smiling she finished the final preparations and they finally got underway, her own lightheartedness rubbing off on everyone in the Blackbird. Relaxing into his seat Logan closed his eyes; flying wasn’t what always made him nervous it was falling. Ever since Alkali he’d slept on flights that were longer than an hour, he didn’t want to feel it if they fell, he’d heal eventually and hopefully he’d survive a fall. Although the memory of Marie being sucked out of the Blackbird had taken a few months to get rid of. He concentrated on the thoughts of the mountains and the forest they were heading toward, filling his mind with the memory of the beauty of the place. Drifting away into sleep a smile etched on his features, a little piece of quiet, the soft voices of the others with him drifting in and out of his mind. 

Hank woke Remy with a gentle shake, the blackbird was already a small dot in the sky and Logan was stood with the two packs of equipment they’d needed. Blinking at the light Remy took stock of where they were, seeing nothing but trees and mountains as far as he could see, his voice still sleep filled rumbled in the clear air, “Merde.” Logan picked up one of the packs and threw it at his head; Remy caught the small knapsack and saw the annoyance burning in Logan’s gaze.  
“Get up we’ve got at least ten miles to cover before nightfall.” Logan shouldered the other pack turning his back on the two of them his own rumbling growl echoing through the forest. Remy looked at Hank and the soft careful glance he sent his way, holding out his large hand Remy pulled himself up feeling the cool breeze coming from the north. Shivering a little he pulled his coat around himself and hefted the pack, looking around Remy felt the slow rise of dread fill his bones. He was out here with no signs of civilisation, it looked like they’d be roughing it for a while and if the company he was in was any indication he’d have to be careful what he said and when. Logan wasn’t exactly fond of him, especially the way he treated Hank who was moving carefully after Logan. Sighing Remy wiped the last of his sleep out of his face with his free hand, his voice whispering into the wind, “Merde, what did Remy do to deserve this huh? Was it so wrong for him to want a soft bed for a week straight no?” He caught Hanks look over his shoulder and sped up his pace as he climbed over the logs and moss that were strewn along the path that passed for a trail. Sweating and swearing Remy followed Hank making sure to keep his lover between him and Logan, he wanted to get through this intact. After all, he had people relying on him back at the mansion and it was only fair that he came back in as good a shape as he left. The thought warmed him as he moved over the rough ground, trying to leave no sign of their passage, following Logan and Hank deeper into the forest.

They rested after four hours of hard going, crossing over two ridges and coming to rest in the lee of a small hill. Hank was going through one of the packs trying to find some food when Logan caught sight of his search. “There’s nothing in there Hank, I unpacked it.” The words filled the small clearing and Remy’s already stretched temper snapped.  
“What? What are we supposed to eat? Roots and bark?” Remy’s red eyed gaze hit Logan’s own simmering one, the growl that rumbled up from Logan was lodged in his throat and covered any words he’d been thinking of. Remy was about to say something else when Hank stepped between them both, breaking their view of each other.  
“Why don’t you find us some water Remy? I’m sure there’s a stream nearby and we need the canteen’s refilled.” He turned to Logan his large back being presented to Remy and he took the opportunity to slip away while Logan was preoccupied with Hank.   
Hearing Remy slip away Hank waited a few heartbeats and spoke to the angry face of Logan. “He’s doing it on purpose Logan, he wants to goad you into something. He’s never forgiven you for the embarrassment you gave him last year.” Logan’s gaze was darkening and Hank moved closer to him, picking up the change in scent coming from Logan. Even his stance seemed a little more fluid, his body more relaxed here, more at home in the forest. Lightening a little Logan moved toward Hank, his growl softening and his movements fluid.

“I’ll find us something to eat.” Hank felt the edges of Logan blurring with Wolverine, the darkness he kept under control back home was coming out, being free in the wilderness brought it out of him. Now he understood why him and Marie left on such frequent small trips, he needed them it was his way of dealing with the needs and urges Wolverine had. Logan’s bare skin brushed past his fur and he heard the small possessive growl come from Logan as he did it, Wolverine was letting him know he was here and he hadn’t forgotten their arrangement. Watching his bare back disappear into the forest Hank began to gather stones, clearing an area for their small fire knowing Logan would bring back meat of some kind. He just hoped they could get through this without any of them getting hurt, although it looked like he was going to have to keep Remy’s attention fixed on him and away from Logan. It was a difficult thing but maybe it’d keep his lover alive a little longer than tonight, his mind filled with worry Hank set the fire with pine knots. His eyes on the small rain front that was coming over, the grey clouds boiling ahead of the wind driving them forward, Hank hoped it didn’t bode of ill omen for their trip it was too important to mess up. A decision made Hank fed the first tentative flames and kept the fire small, no matter what they’d all be leaving here alive, no matter what it took.

Remy found a small pond about quarter of a mile away checking for signs of pollution he refilled the canteens, slinging them around his body when they were full. He was angry at being sent out here without any warning; all Xavier had said was that his skills were needed in a retrieval job. He hadn’t bothered going to the briefing, he never went to briefing’s they just wasted time and he could ask about the mission on the way there. Although this time he’d spent the entire journey asleep, even been carried out of the blackbird too, his mouth quirked at that as he imagined Hank picking up his body tenderly.   
He really was tender; the exterior of the man wasn’t anything in the reality of the soul of the man under the fur. He’d shared some beautiful moments with Hank but it never seemed enough for him, there was always something else intruding in their lives when they were together. It was research or it was missions, it was people coming to the school and flirting with him, he knew his own heart was fickle. His head was turned by every new face and pretty smile he saw, the chase was the thing, not the catching or what came after. It was the chase that made his heart race, the thrills of cornering the prey seeing them submit to his touch, to his words. In that respect he was like Logan, a hunter he needed to see the look in their eyes as they crumbled and gave him everything, made him feel the most important thing in the world. But it never lasted, the looks changed from excitement to soft love and then he knew it was time to leave, time to remove himself before he became tangled in their dreams.

Hank loved him of that he was sure and it hurt him to see the look on Hank’s face when he left him every time for someone new, he wanted him to fight for him, to scream at him, to be jealous. Yet it wasn’t in him, he’d allow him to leave to follow what he wanted because he loved him, a tightness entered his chest as he thought about the last time he’d left Hank. He’d just sat there reading a journal, his glasses propped up on his nose, the look in his amber gaze had been one of warmth not hate. The words he’d used were lodged in his heart and always would be, “As long as your happy Remy, that’s all that matters to me.” Then he’d dropped his large head and tried to hide the pain he was feeling, he’d gone then not to the one who’d been waiting for him but to Rosie’s to drown his soul for a while. When he was drunk enough he’d gone home and dropped into bed with the love of the month, his mouth spouting words of love he knew he didn’t mean, his hands roving over smooth skin knowing a part of him was wishing it was blue and furred.

Logan had caused him some pain though, he’d been working on a new girl, pretty thing with leopard patterned skin and he’d wanted to know if her patterning went all over her when Logan had gotten involved. Apparently she was his star pupil at the time, she’d shown great skill in tracking and fighting and he’d been training her personally. So when he’d shown an interest in her he’d been on guard, thing was he was already in a relationship with someone else at the time, Nicola. Nicola could charge and divert electrical energy, she really was a handful at times and he was starting to see the spark leaving their relationship. Nicola was starting to get comfortable with him, becoming clingy and that was the last thing he wanted, no it was time to find someone new and Logan’s new playmate was perfect.   
So he’d started the charm offensive, being there when she ate, when she went out, offering her lifts to places she needed to go. He’d gained her trust in two weeks and he could see Logan getting uptight about it, she had told him that Logan had warned her about him but she was old enough to make her own decisions she’d said. Remy had been surprised at that, seeing as she wasn’t injured or sporting any new bruises after telling Logan that but now when he looked back at it he should have been more wary.

He’d arranged to meet his little patterned beauty in the danger room under the pretence of training, thing was Logan had arranged a meeting for him with Nicola half an hour earlier. So when he’d gotten down there Nicola was already waiting and she was fuming, so he’d had to turn all the charm onto overdrive. He’d just been telling her how much he loved and cared for her alone when Logan and his little kitten appeared, Nicola wasn’t stupid and she saw straight through him when she saw the newcomer stood there half dressed. Nicola had slapped him and screamed at the shocked girl, “You want him, you can have him! He’s nothing but a slut anyway!” Nicola had stormed away then, leaving him with a very pissed off girl and a very smug looking Logan, he’d moved toward her to try to explain things but she’d backed off into Logan’s grip on her arms. Her mouth had opened and he’d heard her rumble at him, seeing her sharp teeth glint in the light and the dark look in her eye telling him he’d never have a second chance with her. Tearing herself out of Logan’s grip she followed Nicola her tail lashing in anger as she walked away, his gaze had locked onto her as she’d left and Logan’s own deep rumble had torn his eyes away finally. Tensing himself Logan had crossed his arms daring Remy to follow either girl down the corridor and pass him, his eyes were narrow and the smirk on his face had made Remy’s blood boil as he realised he’d been set up. He hadn’t moved an inch toward Logan but he’d used every swearword he knew in every language he knew, thing was Logan hadn’t left it at that. 

Although he couldn’t be certain that it had been Logan but it looked like he’d been behind it, after that disaster things had quietened down between him and female population of the school. He’d been avoided for a while by even his friends, but things were getting back to normal when the large tv screen in the rec room had suddenly changed channel. It was the security footage of the corridor outside the danger room; Nicola was tapping her foot and looking angry. Remy watched himself walk down the corridor, whistling and congratulating himself, he was stuck watching the replay of the whole debacle. Then the screen flicked into two, showing the lift camera and the words he hadn’t heard filled the room, “I don’t know why your so down on him, I’m an adult I can make my own choices.” Logan’s deep reply seemed to rumble through him. “Mistakes you mean.” His students yellow-eyed gaze locked onto Logan and her smile froze a little as she replied.  
“Remy loves me,” Logan shrugged and his face remained neutral as the lift doors opened. “He does he told me.”   
The screen flicked again and the hallway was back, he was there with Nicola professing his undying love to her as both figures from the lift entered the scene. It didn’t take long after that, the scream, the slap (his skin still stung when he thought about it) and the look of hatred in both of their eyes as they stormed away. Remy was mortified and his eyes went back to the screen where he was shouting obscenities at Logan while he just stood there looking unaffected. The final words from Logan were soft but the sound was loud enough for everyone to hear them and the threat underneath. “Don’t touch what you can’t handle gumbo.” Logan had turned away then leaving Remy alone in the corridor confused and upset. The audience in the rec room was hooting and shouting, someone pressed the button on the dvd and retrieved the disc, they’d just recorded the whole thing and ran off with the offending disc. It made the whole school buzz for weeks and his bed was never as lonely as it had been over that time and he laid the blame for that at Logan’s door. Even though it was his own fault he blamed Logan for it, if he hadn’t arranged for Nicola to be there it never would have happened.

He’d been coming home from a night out on the tiles when he’d seen Logan’s old room light on. He knew Logan kept the room for when he’d been out on missions and he didn’t want to disturb his family until he was safe to be around. He’d gone up with the idea of getting a little payback what he hadn’t expected was Hank to be in there with him. They were drinking and their conversation was loud enough to be heard through the door, what had been said had brought things into focus for Remy. “He loves me you know, I know he does. It’s just that I’m not enough for him to be happy, I don’t know Logan. All I know is that I feel complete when I’m with him, when he allows me to get inside him that is, he really isn’t all that bad when you look past the bluff and bluster.”   
Logan’s own grunt was followed by the sound of liquid being swallowed. “I know you don’t like him but it’s MY choice Logan and I do love him.” The words were filled with pain and Remy felt them slice him to the bone, the depth of Hanks love for him always surprised him no matter how often the large man said it to him. Logan’s own rough voice answered Hank and Remy waited to hear his condemnation fall from his lips.   
“Hank, he don’t deserve ya, ya know that he’ll just go chasin’ the next thing in a skirt that comes in. Hell he even went after Jenny till she wised up, now it’s a job to keep her from guttin’ him.” The sound of Hank drinking met his ears, “Mind you maybe he’s learned a good lesson here Hank, he can’t keep doin what he’s doin. One day one of them girls is going to get it into her head to do something permanent against him, mind you a small operation might solve the problem.” Hank choked and began to cough and Remy’s mind had supplied the information that he’d been denied, Logan snipping his fingers together as if he was a dog to be neutered.   
“No Logan! You can’t be serious!” Hank’s tone was incredulous as if Logan was expecting Hank to do it, the laughing tone of Logan was almost obscured by the sound of a glass being refilled.   
“Ya gotta admit it’d make for easier livin’ round here.” The tone then went serious and quiet; “It’d be easier on you for a start. I don’t like what he does to ya Hank an I’m not going to dance round it when he’s bein’ an asshole about it.” The silence from Hank was killing Remy but he had to know the answer so he waited for it, it took some minutes but he got it. “I know Logan but I love him and there’s not much I can do about that.” He heard the soft grunt from Logan taking it as a ‘yes’. “You’re bein careful though ain’t ya? I mean I know you ain’t fuckin’ most of New York but Remy…” Logan left a gap before continuing. “Not everyone has a healin factor Hank an we don’t want to lose ya here cos of somethin he brought home.” 

The words settled into Remy’s chest, he was careful but there had been a couple of things no one knew about not even Hank and the thought of giving Hank something like Aids left him cold. He didn’t listen anymore; he’d gone back to his lonely bed and had gone into the city to get tested the next day. The week it had taken to get his results had seen him sticking to himself and training hard, avoiding all contact with new comers and friends. Hank had found him eventually and he’d asked him what was wrong, he’d had the results that day and he’d been able to say, ‘Nothing Hank, nothing at all.’ He’d spent a week in Hanks room before leaving it again, knowing that when Logan saw him coming from his friends room he really didn’t like it. But he’d put on a brave face and bluffed his way past the glowering form of Logan, knowing the man cared for Hank as much as he did, that they’d had history too before he’d married Marie. And as such he didn’t want the big man to suffer more than he had to at his hands; Logan had left it a week after him leaving again before tackling him alone. 

He’d just come back from a mission and he’d been short tempered enough dealing with the idiots that were out there without dealing with one at home too. He’d caught Remy chatting up a new team member and he’d just grabbed his arm and pulled him to the changing room, eyes wild and his teeth gritted as he’d ground out his words. “What you do in your own time is your affair, YOU NEVER do that in front of me or on the team do I make myself clear!” Remy had seen Wolverine before, once when he’d tried to get him into bed, to take what Hank had had and several times in battle. The raw power that was coming from him was making it hard to breathe and Remy just nodded as he saw the darkness spread out in his eyes. Recognising the anger in his teammate building as he continued through clenched teeth, “You hurt him in front of me and I’ll come for you Gumbo. I’ll make it slow and painful an’ if I lose everythin’ I have here cos of killin’ you, it’d be worth it!” With that he let him go and ripped the door off its hinge with his strength, ever since he’d avoided Logan. Making sure he’d been on the Beta team rosta, never going out with the Wolverine into battle and so far, it had worked. 

Now he was stuck out in the middle of the wilderness with Hank and Logan, if he was going to survive this trip he had to find out what the plan was and how to get it done as quickly as possible.   
Hefting the water bottles he turned and saw the thin wisp of smoke rise in the darkening sky, heading back Remy hoped he wasn’t going to be buried out here. He really liked his nights warm and his water cool enough to take the sweat out of the day, going carefully back Remy felt the first fat drop of cold rain hit his back. Wonderful that’s all he needed, pulling his coat tight Remy hurried eager to get to the warmth he knew Hank would be tending.

 

Logan spotted the game trail easily by scent; the deer had passed through here recently, no more than a few hours ago. Losing himself to the chase he sprinted off into the forest, the scent of deer filling his nose, lost to the wolverine inside himself, free to be what he was without judgement.

The small hind was settled under a large thicket of ferns, her breathing was loud in his ears and he could sense her tiredness from being alert. A fawn of this year she wasn’t fully grown but she wasn’t a baby either, just old enough for their needs. Silently creeping through the ferns until he could see her soft hide rising and falling, the white spots still gently fading out in her soft skinned hide. Drawing a set of claws Logan made ready to move, his heart beating steadily, eyes locked onto her own deep brown. The slice came so quickly the fawn never even made a sound or had time to move, a fist buried in her ribcage, the blades of his hands tearing her small heart to pieces. Pressing down on the small body expelling all the air from her body, giving thanks for her death as he hefted her carcass onto his shoulders. Sensing he wasn’t alone his eyes looking for someone or something, finding nothing unusual he began to move out, freezing when the buck stepped out ahead of him. A full grown Elk, antlers still growing and covered in velvet, the strength and power locked up in the frame of the animal ahead of him making his breath still. The gaze of the elk held no fear of him, the smell of blood reaching the stag sending a shiver through him, lowering his large head he thrashed at the ground sending ferns flying. Slowly Logan dropped the carcass, blood slicked across his shoulders, the elk dancing as the body hit the floor, it’s nerves rising as it began to scent the intruder fully, realising what he was. Straightening himself up ready for a fight, when the Elk bolted back into the forest the flash of its coat soon being lost in the forest around him. Wolverine surfacing for a moment as he threw his head back, opening his throat and howling, marking his claim here. The sound reminiscent of a wolf, one that wouldn’t be out of place here, one that wouldn’t arouse suspicion if anyone was listening. Picking up the now cool carcass Logan threw it back over his shoulders and went back to camp, the wild lodged a little deeper under the skin of the man. 

Hank had just sorted out a small dry spot to sit when Remy returned with the water, the rain already dripping from his frame making Remy seem thinner than he was. Hank struggled to keep a grin off his face and a laugh from his throat, ending in a kind of snort that filled the small clearing as the rain passed over then both. Remy just dropped the canteens and tried to get under the greater part of the shelter given by the trees around them. His mutterings in French were lost to Hank as the cajun tried to regain his lost composure, taking the canteens Hank went to one of the packs and brought out some tea. Pouring the fine dark leaves into a metal canteen Hank shoved the whole thing in the embers filling it with water and powdered milk. The tea would boil by itself colouring the air with a spicy smell that wouldn’t be out of place here; coffee would be recognised over a large distance, which could get them found. Remy lounged in the cover of the trees as Hank prepared the rest of camp, snapping conifers and dragging them back to make shelters that would be inconspicuous from close up never mind a distance.   
Lost to the task he never heard Logan’s approach until the dead deer was dropped into the centre of camp, seeing Logan’s frame heaving as he saw Remy sleeping under one of the shelters. Hogging warmth and doing nothing to keep the embers of the fire going, Hank moved as quickly as he could but he wasn’t quick enough to stop Logan pouring a canteen of water over Remy.  
The air turned blue for a second as Remy was drowned under the torrent of water expertly aimed at his nose and mouth, struggling for breath Remy pushed off the soft bough bed he’d been sleeping on and up into Logan’s grip. Hank could scent the anger pouring off Logan, he expected everyone to pull their weight when they were out on a mission and Remy was pushing buttons he really didn’t want to right now.  
Just as he got close enough to touch Logan, Logan threw Remy face first into the cold carcass, “Deal with it!” Snapping round to come into Hank’s chest he flashed Hank a look, darkness peered back at him. Logan’s eyes were nearly black, his temper was nearly snapped and Hank was looking at Wolverine, Remy was about to open his mouth when Hank just raised a hand to him.  
“Remy your life’s not worth an insult right now.” He heard Remy stop breathing as Logan turned round to look at the man he’d thrown forward into their dinner, the darkness radiating from his gaze stilled Remy’s usual banter and Hank watched the thin thief move slowly and quietly to the task he’d been given. His eyes never leaving Logan’s until Logan turned away from him, eyes blazing his strong hand pulled Hank to his mouth, a growl sounding out from his throat. Gripping Logan’s side Hank felt the rise of Wolverine, the flow of power that seemed to shift through him as he dragged his head toward his own. As their lips met Hank couldn’t help but rumble, seeing Logan close his eyes as he lost himself in the touch, looking over toward Remy Hank saw the pale face of his lover, his red eyed gaze never leaving them as Logan kissed him.

 

Logan’s hands weren’t still as they kissed tracing over his fur; running along the scar lines on his broad back remembering how he’d gotten them and how he’d been rewarded for them later. Feeling Wolverine respond to them, pushing his hips into Hank, wanting to feel his old lover respond to him, his mate, the other half of Wolverine, the one who wanted to be weak, to be held in an embrace that was stronger than his. Hank gripped him tight, growling into Wolverine’s throat feeling the tension ease from his frame as he did so, sensing the calm rising in him. Breaking the kiss, watching the darkness recede a little in his lovers gaze, rumbling with pleasure at the sight of his need openly expressed in his movements and gaze. Releasing Logan from his grip still purring as he moved away from him, the look in Logan’s gaze understanding Hank’s purpose. Turning away from Hank Logan went to get a drink from the tea canteen, his eye locking onto Remy as he skinned and dressed the deer trying not to get any of the blood on his clothing. A shallow growl rumbling from him as he crouched near the fire, his shirts plucked from the rest of the packs and shrugged on but left open, the blood from the deer a rusty brown on his skin. Remy looked up once, catching the heated stare levelled at him, knowing he was pushing it with Logan, he wasn’t safe to be with out here. This wasn’t the woods of home this was real and Wolverine would leave him here as a cooling corpse if need be. As if reading his thoughts Logan lifted a hand sliding out an inch of claw and dragging it across his skin, opening it up as he dragged it across his bare forearm. Enough of a message for Remy to understand, he’d be keeping his own council while they were out here, Hank would protect him but he wouldn’t be there all the time. 

Remy knew how quiet Wolverine could be at night; he’d been out with him before he’d changed teams, watching him creep up on guards who’d been trained by the best. Hiding in shadows that would barely hide his own thin frame waiting for the perfect moment to end a life, the moment they realised someone was there, the glint of light on metal and the soft sigh of air leaving lungs that would never rise again. He’d caught the look in Wolverine’s eyes as he’d killed, the light that filled him when he was free to be what he’d been made to achieve, death pure and simple, quick quiet and final. The coldness that had filled Remy when he’d watched him dispatch enemies made his blood still, yet he’d felt drawn to him, to the man who was hidden underneath the killer, to Logan. Knowing the softness inside the man, the pain it caused him to release this side of himself yet he couldn’t deny it, it was part of him. A piece of him that would never leave him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it and squash it down, Wolverine was death where Logan was life. A sun and moon wrapped up in one package, dangerous unpredictable but one he wanted to touch still, watching his back shift as he’d kissed Hank, the power in him drawing his own blood to rise. Seeing Hank’s amber eye hit his own filled with curiosity having to look away when it became clear he wasn’t welcome between them.   
Hank was feral too, he had his moments and Remy had given up his rights to any contact with him again, preferring the soft pale skin of his latest conquest. Only now seeing the hungry light enter Hank’s gaze as he’d held Logan close to his fur, the rumble of pleasure he’d elicited from him as Logan had shifted across him. A spike of jealousy mixed with loneliness nestled in Remy’s chest; arms covered in blood he got on with the job he’d been given as Logan drank from the hot canteen across from him. He’d have to keep himself quiet if he wanted to live through this, raising his eyes to see Wolverine watching Hank make a larger shelter, one big enough for two. The pleased look in Wolverine’s gaze not lost on Remy, they’d be sharing a bed while he was out in the cold. Hurt Remy just got on with skinning the deer, a mumbling running from his lips being ignored by both Hank and Wolverine.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the liver being snagged by Wolverine; he was sat next to Hank, leaning into the larger man, resting on him as they ate. The scene one of harmony to Remy, the only odd note being his own presence within it, completely comfortable with each other out here, where they belonged. Hank tried to give Remy some attention but Wolverine blocked every attempt, a movement, a look, or just plain stealing the food meant for Remy. Wolverine was making sure Remy knew his place and it was the bottom of the pile, the night was cold and the small fire was banked, blocking the light of it, making sure the much needed heat was along the whole of the shelters. Remy ate his fill and left them alone, turning his back on them both trying to ignore the heat that was building in his blood, knowing they’d be sleeping together tonight while he was alone. Hurt Remy tried to sleep the memory of soft fur and taught skin running through his head.

Hank had been trying to talk to Remy but Wolverine blocked every attempt, even going down to stealing the food he’d cut for him. Wolverine was staking his claim on his mate and nothing was going to interfere with that, seeing the darkness growing in the hazel-eyed gaze that pinned his heart. Letting him rest himself against his body, the sensation of his skin against his fur making him remember Wolverine’s touch on his fur. The way he’d stroke him after sex, tickling the base of it, sending sparks through his nerves until he’d become aroused again, needing to end the building frustration inside him. The pleased look in the dark gaze as he’d taken him, holding his body close as he’d entered the soft warmth of him, seeing the need he’d pulled from the depths of his heart. To feel vulnerable, needed, loved by him, their last encounter had been one that had only scratched the surface of their needs.

Nearly a year ago now, a moment of pure want as he’d been cutting out bullets from his torso, losing his mind as the blood had flowed over Logan’s skin. Sensing his need Logan had just pulled his head to the wound as he’d licked and suckled the blood that had flowed from him, biting the hard pieces of metal until he’d pulled them from his already damaged body. The feel of his teeth on his skin making Logan hard instantly, needing Hank to relieve the painful ache only he could relieve, the grip on his solid erection making him pulse and rise off the med bay bed. Pushing Logan back down with a hand on his chest as he’d taken him into his mouth, the sigh coming from Logan one that had haunted his dreams for a few months afterward.   
He hadn’t lasted long, a few minutes at the most but he’d needed more, wanted more from him and he’d taken it. Stripping himself bare as he’d laid him out, seeing Logan lost inside the bliss he’d created on him, still recovering as he’d slicked himself. Entering him smoothly, sliding into the heated core of him and feeling his hands grip the fur on his back, the sensation one he’d missed with Remy who preferred to be underneath Hank. The strength of his thighs as they’d gripped his hips, opening himself wider, letting him slip deeper, their mutual growling shuddering through them both as they’d lost control. Hank forcing himself deeper, harder into the willing body beneath him, Logan biting his fur and bucking his own hips to counterpoint Hank’s own thrusts. Gripping his shoulders tight as he’d fucked him, pinning him down with his superior weight, watching Wolverine surface as he’d powered into him. Chasing the fire building in his blood until they’d both screamed with it’s power as it raced through their bodies, Hank never more thankful for the soundproofing he’d asked for last year. 

The release one that had been building for months, it had been short but strong, Wolverine had pulled Hank to him, kissing him open eyed so he could see him fade and Logan appear again. The softness of his touch and kiss filling Hank with need all over again, making him whimper with it, stopping Logan from saying what he felt with a finger on his lips. Seeing it in his soft hazel instead, the tears filling his eyes as Hank held him to his fur, knowing the position they were in and how much pain it caused them both when things became too much to deal with. Whispering his own words of comfort into his ears as he withdrew from his body, when he slipped out Logan gripped him tight, locking himself around him. He’d not let him move for ten minutes, finally releasing him when he’d spoken to him asking about the rest of the bullets in his body. He’d pulled the rest out and Logan had left, he’d wiped the footage of the med bay, they didn’t need anyone else seeing it. Marie knew about them and she knew that things did happen occasionally but it wasn’t right to have someone force it under her nose. Logan would tell her anyway, he couldn’t hide it from her and Hank had noticed that Logan had avoided him for a week afterward placating Marie with his absence from the mansion.

Yet, they were out here, away from everything and everyone free to be what they were without anyone interfering with them, including Remy. Watching Remy settle down to sleep, listening to the soft rise and fall of his breath, knowing he was sleeping lightly, almost awake really. A throw over from his days on the streets, he always slept light when he was in danger or somewhere new, something he couldn’t change as much as Hank couldn’t change his need for the man resting on him. The night was cold but neither him nor Logan were wearing much, both of them used to the outdoors, looking at Logan and seeing him scenting the sleeping form of Remy across from them. Checking he was asleep before turning his gaze to Hanks, seeing the unspoken need reflected in their eyes. Reaching out a hand to touch his face, Logan shifted toward him, the movement opening his shirts revealing his muscled frame to his gaze. Watching it shift as he sat across Hank’s lap, wanting to claim all his attention, his own hands moving on their own as he held the firm muscle of his lover as he sat astride him. The dark hazel of his gaze showing him, who was here with him, the scent of someone he’d missed filling his senses. The mixture of both of them, Logan and Wolverine sharing the moment of freedom with him, the time and place, no guilt only the need driving them both together. The sound of Logan’s breathing becoming laboured as he squeezed his thighs against his own large legs making him rumble with the pleasure it caused in him.

Shedding his shirts Logan rubbed himself against Hank, losing himself in the rich feeling of his fur, his head buried in his neck, mouth biting, nipping the sensitive skin there, his voice almost lost in the denseness of it. The words firing Hank’s libido into overdrive, “Hank, fuck me. I want to feel you come inside me, Hank fuck me, please.” Just hearing the need spoken stripped all humanity from him; his lover needed him, asking him for release, to ease the ache he felt inside himself, the hunger that never left. To touch, take, kiss, lick, bite and consume whole, he’d never tire of him as long as he lived; he’d always need him. Even if it were just a silent touch as he passed him on the stairs, a look across a debriefing or a visit in Med Bay, he’d take what he could when he could and he wouldn’t refuse him now.   
Sliding his hands over Logan’s heated skin, feeling the shudders that ran across his taught skin, knowing it was his touch that was causing the loss of control in him. The whimper that left Logan’s throat was needy, lost in the fur of his neck as Hank’s hands stroked the smooth surface of his back, feeling him move into the grazing of his skin. The whispered ‘please Hank’ breathless and vulnerable, knowing how much Logan needed his touch, his love. Moving a hand between them Hank found his buckle, quickly undoing it, pulling the old denim together to pop the buttons that kept him from his goal. Logan’s hands were threading through his fur, remembering all the places that brought Hank’s own beast forward. Never staying still forcing him to push his face into the heated skin in front of him or he would have screamed with the torment. Nipping the flesh in his mouth as he worked on releasing Logan’s already straining erection; the sigh coming straight from Logan’s groin as Hank cradled him in his thick palm. Moving his large head away from Logan’s chest Hank saw fire reflected in each others dark eyed gaze, lifting Logan onto his bent knees, propping him up as he pulled the bloodstained denim down his thighs. Freeing Logan to the cool night air, watching as the beast gained ground in Hank’s own visage and the rumbling smile it created in Logan’s own chest to see it.

Warmth, hands on his skin rough hands and a deep growling in his ear, one he remembered and pushed toward. His own arousal not yet fully formed, snapping his eyes open to see the fire low and the sight of Hank holding a naked Logan up on his large bent knees. The darkness blotting out the sight of Hank’s dark furred head lost in Logan’s groin, watching the sensual stretch of Logan’s muscled back was enough to tell Remy exactly what Hank was doing to him. The light coloured hand he held to the strong dark furred neck giving Remy some idea of where his head was, sweat was running down Logan’s back and his eyes were locked onto it’s course. Watching it fall down the valley of his back, the strength of the muscle moving the droplet as Logan shifted in response to Hanks attentions until it fell down into Hank’s grip on his hips. Hanks finger shifting the droplet back into the skin it had come from, eliciting a deep rumbling purr that sent Logan arching backward in pleasure. Remy’s own hand finding his groin aching at the sound, knowing the sensation of Hank’s throaty purr on the most sensitive nerves in his body. Watching as Hank relaxed his grip on Logan’s hips and knowing what came next Remy just closed his eyes, trying to keep his own memories flowing along with the sounds he could still hear as he turned away from them. His gloved palm stroking his own freed desire in the darkness, hoping to find relief before they did, unsure what either of them would do to him if they knew he’d seen them. Concentrating on his own pleasure Remy let his ears listen to the lovers while his memory furnished the details of his own love.

Heaven was like this, lost in the grip of something stronger than you knowing it would never hurt you, only love you to the best of its ability. Safe, secure in the grip of Hank’s large hands as Logan sat perched on his broad knees, Hank’s mouth buried in his groin, licking, suckling, sliding along his erection with delicate strokes of his rough tongue. Tracing the contours of his penis perfectly as if mapping the entire length in his mind, the touch of Hanks fur on his inner thighs making Logans mind falter and lose focus, only to bring it back again with Hanks tongue. The deep tickle of the rumbling purr building through his flesh held securely in Hank’s mouth, sending his already sensitive nerve endings into overdrive.   
Feeling Hank’s lips relax as he did it knowing that he’d have to move now, the need to fuck overwhelming him as the sound reverberated through his flesh lodged in Hank’s throat. Gripping the thick neck with both hands now and sliding the heavy head upward, Hank’s rough tongue sliding along his length making Logan growl with the sensation. The sudden vacuum making sensation spike as Hank purred deep, the flesh held securely in between his lips as Logan pulled himself back into the cavernous mouth. A harsh growl leaving his throat as he gained strength and speed, fucking the perfect mouth that held him so securely. Meeting the amber fire and darkness mingled in Hank’s eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to be given relief once tonight, he was Hank’s and he was going to take everything he could give him. The knowledge alone was enough to make him twitch inside Hank’s mouth, the pressure on his body showing as sweat began to run down his back. Feeling Hanks fingers tighten on his hips as the sweat touched his grip, letting Hank take over as he pulled his hips into him time after time, the pulse of his blood rising. The pleasure never stopping as Hank brought him closer and closer to the edge, losing his hand in the dark fur of his throat holding him there as Hank bobbed on him. The pressure built to explosive proportions within his body, nerves were firing in random order, his entire frame shaking with the strength of the feelings running through him as he finally released everything into the mouth that held him. The vacuum pulled everything from him, being milked by the warm wet mouth wrapped around him, lost in the emotion, the feel of Hank, his old lover. 

When he was clean Hank raised his head locking his gaze on Logan’s own, picked up bodily and carried into the shelter he’d built earlier for the both of them. Logan wrapping himself up in the warm fur that carried him so easily, making him feel small for a few precious moments. Lost in those precious moments of relief when he could be the one who was weak, who needed to lose himself in someone who could care for him, someone bigger than he was.  
Hank placed him down on the soft bed of boughs and undergrowth he’d made, his amber stare filling his heart with love. Understanding filling every single cell of their bodies, they needed this, each other, a place and time to be true to themselves, what they hid when they were in the world of men; of responsibility. 

Hank the cerebral doctor; who would ever believe he loved to be bitten and stroked, treated like an animal? Who needed to dominate and crush someone like Logan to his fur in the throws of passion? To use his strength to overpower all resistance to his desires, to take what was *his* in his animalistic brain that hid underneath everything else that made him the perfect doctor in the eyes of those that loved him.

And Logan, who knew he needed the assurances that a bigger man could give him? To have someone hold his fragile wild heart in their hands and know that he gave everything in the single moment when he offered up his throat to his conqueror? To suffer all that Hank could give him for one moment of softness and weakness, to be loved without judgement, animal and man. Everything that was given was so much more than what everyone around them knew and here they could be what they were, no matter if they had a witness this time. They would answer the call in their blood, in each other as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow, the consequences were something that would come later they both knew that but it was to what extent.

The sounds that were coming from the large bed were driving Remy insane; he could hear every single sigh and murmur that was coming from them both. Logan’s breathing was heavy, the very sound made his own groin grow heavy with desire, he’d turned his back on them both trying to sleep after the first time he’d heard them find release with each other. He’d come quickly after listening to the contented sigh from Logan and the soft purr of Hank as he’d moved them to their bed for the night. He’d dropped off to sleep straight afterward but it was nearly dawn and they hadn’t slept at all by the sounds of it. Turning over in the false dawn the embers just giving him enough light to see the sight of two bodies writhing over each other, the greater one; Hank rising and lifting Logan’s hips into his own. Entering Logan roughly, seeing the glint of steel as his blades fired into the cool air, his naked skin glistening as he pushed himself back into the greater bulk of Hank. Every muscle tensed as Hank began to fuck in earnest, watching with his hand on his own now aching dick, every movement being remembered by his own body.   
Logan’s hands digging into the ground to brace the force that was being used on him, legs straining to keep himself up while Hank growled and pushed harder into him. Watching the muscle of Logan’s thighs twitch as he met each powerful movement from Hank, his own breath speeding as he pulled his own pleasure from the sight of the lovers lost in abandon. Hanks head turning as he scented Remy’s arousal; Logan too wrapped up in his own pleasure to react to it. Baring his teeth as he ground into Logan’s willing body, Remy meeting the glowing gaze of his old lover knowing that Remy was joining them in the rise to bliss.   
Hank gripped Logan’s hips tighter bringing his hands up out of the soil, bracing Logan on his own taught thighs, Logan boneless just rested against the large bulk of Hank, his claws resting either side of Hanks neck. Logan’s words of love falling out into the quiet of the forest; Remy listening to the quiet declarations of fidelity; of love and grace coming dripping from the rough throat of Logan as Hank climbed ever higher, losing more of the human to the animal he was underneath. 

Remy had never seen Hank this harsh, this animalistic and as much as it frightened him it turned him on even more. Seeing Logan take all of him, his own hard planed body looking soft in the grip of his ex-lover bringing a new height to his own movements. Wishing it was him on the receiving end of the love he could see played out in front of his eyes in the predawn light. Hank’s movements increased in pace, his breath fogging in the sharp air, Logan’s hands gripping the fur around his neck as he pushed himself back into his lover. The words that fell from Logan’s mouth loud enough to hear over the birdsong that had started up around them, “Please Hank, please I need you to…” Looking at Logan’s body Remy could see Logan’s own erection, stiff and red, Hank’s body shuddering with tension as his body neared release.   
His own body following the lovers rising; until he felt his own excitement burst over his hand, taking his cold night’s rest with it. Shuddering from his own release closing his eyes for a second, missing the growl and gasp of pure pleasure that followed it. Opening his eyes to see Hank’s mouth locked around Logans throat, his teeth locked into the thick muscle, blood flowing strong and fast down his darkened skin. Hank’s hand on Logan’s now falling erection, his blue fingers still milking the strong muscle in his large palm. Looking over Logan’s face, the look of utter surrender, of release, of pleasure and peace making his own voyeuristic pleasure fade quickly, especially when Logan’s eyes met his own. The darkness and sorrow that was held inside them crushed any sexual desire he had left, watching Hank let go of Logan’s throat and lick the area clean of blood. Logan moving into the grip of Hank turning away from Remy's view hiding in Hank’s bulk as if needing his protection from Remy’s gaze. Growling slightly Hank shifted over Logan, hiding him and wrapping him up in his embrace, showing his broad back to Remy, the set of his shoulders telling him that he’d intruded and Hank was annoyed with him.  
Shaky he cleaned himself up and turned his back on them, hoping to get a little more sleep before the mission made them move on.

Something had been shown to him and it was nothing to do with the way he thought about love, what he’d seen went deeper than the words that he gave the women and girls he chased after. What he’d seen had been deeper, purer than the empty words he hid behind, he’d seen them both naked, revealed, bare to the bones with the other and they hadn’t pulled away from that or each other. The arguments he’d had with Hank; about the reasons why Hank wouldn’t tell him what he’d meant to Logan, about why Logan still needed him occasionally. Also why Logan hated him so much and seeing what he’s just seen he understood a little now, Logan loved Hank more than he ever had and it was that thought that went with him into sleep. 

The scent of tea woke him, a cup had been placed next to his head in his bough bed still steaming in the dawn light. Hank was cooking the left over meat and Logan was nowhere to be seen. Rising slowly he plucked the still warm cup knowing his movements were heard his mouth about to speak when Hank turned to look at him. The gaze was the thing that kept Remy’s voice in his throat, the anger that was there was something he’d never seen before. He could see the tension radiating from every single hair of his fur, Hank’s voice was controlled but the edge of coldness that had crept into it was something else entirely; “Remy I suggest you just keep your mind on the mission, neither of us wants to see you hurt.”   
“Remy know….”  
“You don’t know anything Remy. You wouldn’t even begin to understand what happened between Logan and I last night, so I suggest you keep your mind on getting into the compound we’re here to check out.” The words were clipped, brutal and cold, even his usual sweet smile did nothing to Hank when it usually made the big man melt into his darkened eyes. Today things had changed and he had to be careful Hank wasn’t his usual calm self, something that brought out his animal side; something Remy had never been fully comfortable with. He was about to say something when Logan came back into the small clearing, his body tense and his movements sharp. Seeing Remy still laid down he snorted in derision and addressed Hank, his hand unconsciously reaching out to the larger man.  
“We’ve got a short hike, no more than three miles. The compound looks pretty small but the buildings look like they go further underground.” Logan was dressed in fatigues, the colours blending in with the forest around him leaving nothing but the tanned area of his face to show his position. Hank just nodded and pushed at Remy with a foot, telling him it was time to get out of his bed and get to work. Logan ignored him entirely; to him he didn’t exist and for that Remy was grateful, he didn’t think he could handle Wolverine on so little sleep. “I’ll meet you about a mile from the compound, bring everything you can but leave the camp up I’ve a feeling we might need it.” Hank stiffened at his words, the mission debrief had been lost on Remy so he had no idea of what was making Hank so upset.  
“Shouldn’t we clean up after us non? I mean Remy like a warm fire but it not such a good idea if we’re too close to the compound?” Logan finally acknowledged his existence, eyes narrow and his mouth set in a grim line, the hate that was radiating toward him filling up the space between them all. 

Hank filled in for Logan’s silence, “Remy if you’d have been there at the debrief you’d have realised that we’re here on a recon mission, there may be subjects inside and if there are we’re to get them out and back here asap. We’re leaving a beacon here just in case there are any ‘volunteers’, Storm is about fifty miles away by now in the smaller jet awaiting our signal for collection, whether we have just information or mutants.” Logan was going through the packs, pulling out equipment, throwing over a black bag to Remy, he didn’t even look up to see if he caught it but the words he ground out made Remy’s already shattered nerves jump a little.  
“Just make sure you do your job Gumbo,” His eyes narrowed further as Logan slid his blades free of his arms locking them out with a savage glint in his eyes, “I’m more than happy to do mine.” The darkness that was surfacing in Logan made Remy shiver, Wolverine would be leading them back and he’d have to keep up with him seeing as he’d be Remy’s shield as he went through the security system. Hefting the small bag of security breakers he went after Hank, Logan had already gone; his face all business as he went to clear the area of sentries. Hank was packing a gun too and that alone made Remy do a double take he’d never known Hank ever pick up a gun. So for him to do so now made the blood in Remy’s veins run cold, just as the look in his eyes mirrored the one he’d seen in Logan.  
“Come on Gambit, time to go kill the bad guys.” 

 

The compound wasn’t huge, but it was well guarded, there were even a few four by fours inside the chained fence along with trail bikes. No one was wearing a uniform but the way they held themselves and moved through the compound were enough for them all. They were military or ex-military, even the way they kept sweeping the perimeter of the forest with their eyes was something that only came from experience. Logan was only twenty feet away from the compound, he’d crawled all the way there on his belly, the six men on duty above ground were definitely sharp but even they couldn’t find Logan if he didn’t want you to. 

The rain had returned with a vengeance, water soaking everything around the compound and making the guards wish they were inside watching screens instead of being out here getting soaked through. Remy watched the six men move as the sky darkened, a storm front was coming over, the distant rumbles that had been echoing around the valleys had finally come to fruition. The clearing that the compound occupied was quite large, wild grasses were evident in patches and it was these that Wolverine was using at the moment. His form half hidden to the guards and blending in perfectly to the ground, if he took his eyes off the still form for a moment he’d lose him and that wasn’t an option. Hank hung back in the forest edge with him, the larger man’s form still but ready to move at the given signal. They’d been watching the rotation of the guards, their slow methodical movements and the patter of the rain as it bounced over their clothing. They didn’t have wet weather gear on and neither did Remy, he hated the cold rain here, the weather wasn’t right for him. He needed the warmth of the sun and the heat of southern rain to make him feel comfortable getting wet. Shifting to ease an ache that had formed in his calf he brushed against Hank, making the larger man’s scent bloom under his nose. The sweet sweat smell of his ex-lover mingled with the smell of the forest and rain were heady in his lungs and Remy almost moaned when Hank shifted away from him. Hanks gaze locked on the gate to the compound and the guards that were still rotating. 

He didn’t know the plan and Remy didn’t want to admit he really hadn’t been paying attention lately to what had been going on in the school. He was wrapped up in his own little world of sexual conquests and planning, sure he went on missions but Cyclops had been a little harsh with his assessments of his performance on the last two. Sure he fought well but his attention was diverted by things, he’d almost gotten someone killed last time and Cyclops was nearing the end of his patience with him. Logan flat out refused to work with him after the last mission had gone so awry, even Hank had been reluctant to speak to him about the errors he’d made. Remy was pulling away from the team, he knew it but he didn’t feel part of them anymore. His presence was a formality and if he could be side-tracked he would be, that’s what this mission was about. Trying to find a use for him outside of large attacks and pick-ups, Hank had told him about Gen-Techa; how they had used his research, how Logan’s son was part of that somehow. The lab itself sounded dangerous and here he was with just Wolverine and Hank, he knew they’d look out for each other but him? Remy seriously doubted that they’d even had a second thought about him being here, as far as Logan was concerned he was here to do a job when they got inside. Until then he was a liability, Hank was needed to make sense of the lab and to aid the mutants they had here if there were any. Sitting underneath the ever darkening sky Remy silently cursed his luck again for the twentieth time today as the rain fell even harder as the heavens broke open in all their splendour. 

Hank could feel Remy’s nerves, he sensed the younger man had a troubled mind but he was needed on this mission. He had skills that neither Logan or he possessed, Remy was an artist not a thief; he could get into anywhere with any skills he had. He’d even managed to get himself invited to the mayors ball in New York, not a small affair but the large fundraiser banquet that was held every year. Even Charles had to give some ground to get into that one but Remy had smoothed his way into the dinner and had even procured an assurance that Charles would be on the VIP list from now on. There was nowhere he couldn’t get into and looking at the guards moving around he hoped that the plan Logan had wouldn’t go awry. If the guards were lax then they’d make this work to their advantage but they were outnumbered already and even with Logan’s mutation he still felt the pain of the wounds inflicted on him. He didn’t want Logan to risk his life to get inside but if he knew that there were prisoners here he’d get them out and worry about the cost later.

Remy shifted and Hank couldn’t help but react to the closeness of his ex-lover, a flush passed over him and he noticed Remy’s deepened breath as he took in his scent. Hanks mind quickly going to that morning; when Remy had seen him and Logan making love, seeing Remy with his hand on himself. Thinking of his own pleasure as usual, not seeing the pain in Logan until he’d turned away from the campfire and hidden in Hanks fur. Logan didn’t show his emotions easily and with this he was especially careful; they both knew the consequences of someone spreading rumour and gossip through the mansion. Remy wasn’t known for his ability to keep a secret, he was one of the worst gossips around if truth be told, even worse than Jubilee. So when Logan had hidden himself in Hank, the tears from him that had dampened his chest had cracked open his heart. Logan held him tight and tried to sleep but he knew he hadn’t when Hank had risen a few hours later, Logan’s gaze was cold, all business. There was nothing warm in it and Hank knew that Logan wouldn’t touch him again willingly, whatever they’d had had been ended that moment when Logan’s eyes had seen Remy watching them with nothing but desire all over him.   
It wasn’t like that for them, it was a need, not a lustful thought or action, it was like breathing for them, freedom to be what they are with someone who understands what it is to be the other half. For him it’s a chance to be an animal, to rejoice in the strength he has to pull when he’s around everyone else, to be what his mutation made him. For Logan, he could be weak, to ask for comfort from someone who cares enough about him to understand that he needed the soft touch of someone who would love him without asking why. To love all of him, animal and man, to be weak for a while, to have someone watch his back without worrying. 

But that was over now, Remy had cheapened it for them turned it into just sex, just a way of gratification, scratching an itch. Hank didn’t want to hate the man he loved but he could feel the resentment building in him as he remembered the flushed face of his ex-lover, the only redeeming part being where Hank had seen a flash of shame go over his face. Just as Logan had turned into his arms to hide from Remy’s black gaze; knowing that Logan would never come to him again and in doing so damned both of them to tormented silence and emptiness. They’d be half of themselves from now on just because they both knew Remy couldn’t keep a secret like their love to himself. The pain filled Hank’s chest as he watched the man who owned half of him sneak across the open ground to the compound; he’d be strong, get through this and find out what he could but then if things came out he’d leave. He didn’t want Logan to lose everything he had, not when Lupa was finally settling down with Anne. His mind went to Amber, the beauty that held his heart in her hands when she smiled at him, he was her friend and she’d have a hard time understanding why he’d have to leave. It’d hurt her but he’d make sure that Amber didn’t blame her father; Marie though was another story. He just hoped that she didn’t take things into her own hands, her temper when it came to her family was well deserved of it’s reputation. 

Hank tried to steer his mind away from the ugly scenes he could see rolling out in front of him as he saw Logan give the signal, he was going to disable the guards, all six if he could at once. Hanks hand shot out to Remy and stilled the younger man, his eyes not leaving the tensed form of Logan just five feet away from the guards. Squeezing the arm under his hand he saw Remy nod silently, he was ready to go whenever Logan was, sending a silent prayer upward Hank shifted his bulk ready to move into the open. A stray thought drifting through his mind as he hoped they managed to get out of this intact, all of them; but his mind played with the possibility of Remy not leaving here alive. It would solve his problem but he dismissed it as quickly as it had arrived. He wouldn’t do that, not here, not now; they needed each other and they’d need Remy’s skills, he’d just have to take whatever fate handed him.

Logan felt his mind begin to recede letting Wolverine come forward, bunching his muscles underneath him to burst from the ground he was crawling on. The guards we’re getting sloppy the rain was doing its job for him, they weren’t watching the tree line anymore. They were concerned with keeping warm now seeing as they didn’t have wet weather gear on, some were beginning to shiver and he knew they’d be easy to put down in a few minutes. 

The first rumble went through his bones, the clouds above were churning and the hairs on his body were raising, he knew exactly what was coming, he survive it but the six guards wouldn’t. Pushing himself up just as the scent of ozone peaked around him, the small flash of the leader racing toward the sky knowing he had a second at most. Flying between them all, every piece of him filled with some part of the knot of men, his weight pinning them for the second he needed as the leader brought down the heavens wrath on them all. Pain filled him as the energy burned across his body arcing into the bodies he was laid on, his blades fired automatically spearing the men beneath and helping to ground the massive strike. He was a conductor and the storm knew it, lightening coursed down again, this time hitting his shoulder, the scent of his own flesh burning as the power went through him; arcing into the twitching bodies beneath him. Then the noise of the sky rending itself apart deafening him rain still falling into his face as he laid there, current still bouncing around his body while his healing factor kicked in. 

Everyone under him was dead, every heart beat silent; nature had done his job for him, the rain was blocked for a moment while someone leaned over his body. Not being able to clear his eyes for a second he relied on his nose, the scent of wet fur and concern filling him with warmth, only to be taken away when he recognised the dirty water scent of Remy. “Logan are you able to stand?” Hanks’ hands were on him pulling him upright, supporting him as his body healed the damage of the strikes, taking a minute Logan let his vision clear before looking at Hank. The sight of his lovers face filled with concern almost made him reach out for him; yet Remy was there just behind him and as much as he needed the comfort he wouldn’t give him more to tell everyone when they got home. He had enough to ruin them as it was. Trying to keep his voice neutral he answered.  
“Sure, takes more than that to kill me, you should know that.” With that he went to the fence and sliced through it, the coldness of the words not lost on Hank he threw a sharp look at Remy who had the sense to wince at the barb sent his way. Silently they followed Logan into the compound, tailing his every move across the expanse to the buildings that were half hidden by the rain. 

The compound building they’d picked was easily entered with the bag of tools Remy was using, key cards had been lifted as well as communicators but Logan didn’t put any faith in them. The lightning had probably fried everything inside them anyway, the main building when they entered from the downpour seemed deathly quiet. The carpeted floor looked like something from a modern office block not a research facility, Logan located the security junction and sliced it through. No one would be able to track them by camera anymore they only had to worry about guards who were walking the floors.

Hanks first job was to get into the system if he could, he and Remy went straight toward the small desk that was facing the doors that they’d come through. The quiet of the building was beginning to make them all nervous, Logan just looked at the two of them, his silent request being agreed on by Hank with a small nod. Something was wrong here and Logan was going to check out the building while they worked at getting through the firewalls. With some trepidation Logan left the two of them, Hank pulling his gun from the holster he was wearing just in case.

The text flew past Remy’s eyes, he was going through their system like it was butter, commercial product on these machines not military. Plucking the small hard drive from the bag he began downloading the information that was being revealed, Hank stiffened at a phrase on the machine as it passed by on the list of current files; ‘Xeno-biological agents’. Hanks voice was strained when he saw it pass by and be followed by a set of experimentation files, “Make sure you get everything on here Remy, I mean *every single thing*.” Turning to see the strained expression on Hanks features Remy redoubled his efforts, he’d be hacking the main frame soon. Somewhere in the country the machines would be registering the requests for information and if this place wasn’t cleared for it Remy would be putting up huge flags on their security net. He’d get what he could from here and try to find a machine further inside the building, head mans office usually had clearance for mainframe files. The little light on his portable hard drive flickered, telling him that all the files on here had been copied. Logging out of the system Remy turned to see Hank covering the door as the storm raged outside, lightning hitting the forest and turning everything into harsh shadows of black and white. Packing his bag back up he touched Hanks shoulder telling him he was ready to move on, Hank nodded imperceptibly as they backed away from the doorway waiting for Logan to come back and tell them if it was safe to go further into the building. 

The smells of people were old, a couple of days at least, tracking quickly down the corridor, taking the left hand turn at the end, the carpet showing more wear in that direction. The face of a lift met him and he stifled a growl, past it to the right was what smelt to be a kitchen, listening at the door first he entered cautiously.   
Mugs, papers were strewn on the small low tables scattered around the room, a break room come kitchen. Notice board on the far wall, lined and sectioned up into the days of the week, going over quickly and registering that the shifts were three days down below one day up. The staff list looked around twenty, grabbing the current list Logan went to leave, his suspicions had been right. Everything of importance was below ground, they’d need more than the three of them to raid this place, it was a job for a trained team. Just before he left he looked for the fire escape plan, finding it near the door he took that as well, it always gave the most information and a small layout of the building; enough for a team to not get turned around with anyway. Closing the door quietly he ran back to the front where he could see Remy and Hank waiting for him, Hanks face was tight whatever they’d found wasn’t good. When Hank met his gaze he was already pushing the documents at Remy to put in his stash of information. “Logan we need to get as much information as we can, is there anything else in here?” Hank’s scent was angry, disturbed and Logan could feel the rage filling his lovers frame the longer he stood there.  
“Most of it’s underground by the looks of it, got a small plan in the paperwork but its not much we need a team to do this properly Hank. We need to come back when we’re ready.” Hank’s hand shot out and grabbed Logan’s arm tightly his voice filled with something Logan couldn’t recognise but it felt a lot like fear.  
“We might not have the time to come back later Logan. We *NEED* to do this *NOW*!” Logan looked at the strain going through his lover, there was something he wasn’t telling him, something on the hard drive they’d copied. Hank never made snap decisions like this unless it was desperately important, seeing Hanks eyes begging for him to do as he asked Logan caved.  
“Okay, we’ll go down but you stay behind me. Let me clear the floor first, I’ll try to leave someone alive so you can question them but I’m not promising.

 

The doors slid open and Wolverine powered out of them, taking the guard down in seconds, blood fountained upwards, painting the walls red. Gunfire roared in the small space, Remy and Hank were still inside the lift as Wolverine did his work, only when the gunfire had ceased did they come out of the metal lift. The body of the guard was torn in two, blood and intestines were strewn over the vinyl floor, muscles still spasming as they passed the dead body. Remy couldn’t tear his eyes away from the shock on the mans face, as if he’d just stepped into death’s path unexpectedly; which was just what had happened.   
Rounding the corner they saw the aftermath of Wolverines rage, Remy had to suppress his urge to throw up. Bodies were everywhere, at least twelve were in half or decapitated, Wolverine was still working on one when they turned the corner. Snarling he stopped claws dripping blood and stuck with flesh, recognising their scents they both saw the darkness begin to retreat from his gaze as he finally came back to himself. Some of the bodies were wearing white’s and Hank knew that’s what had spurred his rage, made him lose control even further than usual. Remy was going through pockets picking up keys and cards, once he ignored the blood he could get on with the usual job he did. Getting information, the corridor they were in led to one double door, moving past Hank and Logan Remy tried the cards in the swipe lock, smiling when the door clicked open. 

The room behind the door was a lab separated off from the rest of the floor by several air locks, there was one medic in there, but it was the beds that made all of them step back for a moment. Four beds with leather straps, each occupant obviously a mutant, naked and malnourished, IV’s in each arm and fluids being given colour coded by small stickers. Logan was growling, the noise and tension rising in his frame, about to move forward when Hank grabbed him and restrained him bodily. His voice hissing in their ears in warning. “NO! You can’t go in there we need them *alive* Logan.” He stressed his name and pulled him closer to his bulk, finally the medic turned to see who had entered the airlock. Frozen for a second the face plate showed shock then their training kicked in, seeing the three of them with a blood covered Logan blades out they began to run across the lab toward the wall. Hank and Logan were frozen together still and Remy had to move, going through the airlocks charging a card in his hand. The sterile air burning the back of his throat as he threw the charged card at the medic, it spun in its arc, hitting its mark dead on. The medic falling down face first into the cool tile floor, Logan was through and over the medic in a heartbeat, pulling them upward so he could look into the face of the tormentor here. Hank was the last to come inside, whatever had been going on here was ruined now, the sterile conditions had been destroyed whatever had been going on was lost but the information they could get from the medic would be fantastic. Logan was stripping the medic of their suit when Hank got there but the shock of who was under it hit him deeply. 

The close cut hair salted with grey now rose over the pale fragile boned face of his old assistant Meagan Gower; she’d been with him when the experiment he’d done on himself had failed turning him into the creature he was today. Shock registered on her face too as she saw who was in the room with her, her body was shaking as she breathed in the sterile air, Hanks voice reaching her from far away as she finally understood where her path had led her. “Meagan….How could you………after all we’d been through….” Her eyes blazed as she lifted her head to look into Hanks own gaze, still held between Remy and Logan her shoulder showing the burn from Remy’s card thrown at her.  
“Easy Hank, real easy when you’re the second string to a freak.” Logan growled loud at her words and Remy was scowling, his features twisted into hatred for the woman they held between them. He had to clear his head, he had to get as much information about the regime she’d had them on, if she was doing what he thought she was doing he had his work cut out for him. Looking at Logan and seeing him barely hanging onto Wolverine he motioned to them both. “Get her upstairs I’ll see if something can be done for her ‘patients’.” 

Grateful for the release Logan dragged her past the dead with Remy in tow, her sobs as she passed through the bodies still audible to Hank as they left him alone down here.  
Remy could feel Logans fight with Wolverine, his instincts screaming at him to kill the woman they had with them, he had to speak to let him know he understood; but they had to wait until Hank had been here first. “Remy think we need to keep this one alive a little longer no? Hank he need to find out everything he can from her before we get to decide to do with her non?” Logan looked over the woman’s head to Remy his face a mask of hate but he knew what Remy was saying to him was true.   
“Fair enough but when he’s finished with her…… she’s mine. Got that Gumbo?” The darkness that covered Logan was something he’d never seen before, it surrounded him, suffocating anything that he recognised about the man. Hearing the woman gasp as she heard the words fall from Logan’s lips, wondering if he was going to rape her no doubt but Logan had nothing like that in mind for her. Oh no, it’d be much more painful and permanent, he was telling him he would kill her no matter what they thought or found from her. She’d be staying here along with the rest of the facility.

The doors opened and all of them stepped through, Remy going first then the woman then Logan. Somehow she’d found the strength to get her arm out of Logan’s grip and she was moving toward the front of the building away from them both. Remy had a split second to react, he threw himself over the woman, hearing the slide of Logan’s claws coming from behind him. Praying to the god that had looked after him so far to let Logan miss this time, feeling the blades go through his coat and into solid flesh beneath him. The woman screamed as Logan snarled, pulling his blades free from her thigh knowing he’d scored the bone in her leg. Blood; red and fresh covered his hand, turning them both over he let her watch him lick the blades clean, covering his face with her blood. Remy could feel her trembling in fear and pain and he held her tight as he whispered into her ear, “Chere, if you want to live just a little longer just do as Remy ask okay? Wolverine, he not take well to people who run from him, every animal like to chase non? An Wolverine, he baddest animal around chere.” Hearing the words from Remy Logan growled deep showing his teeth covered in her own blood before backing off a little so they could get up. The wounds were bleeding sluggishly so he hadn’t hit anything vital, just painful. “Come on, let’s get you onto a chair and patch that leg non?” Logan was right behind them and he would kill her if she moved wrong just plunging a set of blades through her chest shredding her heart.  
Remy hoped that Hank was doing better than he was right now because he needed some back up and he needed it soon.

Hank was trying to find the charts on the ‘patients’ when he began to hear beeping coming from the bank of monitors near the back of the lab. The negative pressure hadn’t been maintained and an automated alarm had been triggered, going over he read the words on the screen. “Bio-Crew alerted. Time of arrival : 59 minutes 22 Seconds.” The numbers kept dropping and Hank knew the time for pleasant thoughts of rescuing the subjects were gone. Grabbing the paperwork he could, piling it up in one large pile along with every disc he could lay his hands on, emptying a drawer he pulled it out wrecking the desk and piled everything he could inside it. Taking samples of serums and the colour coded bags too he went to the four ‘residents’, their vitals were low but there. Looking at the monitors he knew what he was doing was murder but if it was what he thought it was millions would die if he didn’t do as much as he could to wreck their progress.

Unplugging machines, taking out the drips carefully, he prayed silently as he loaded several doses of morphine, overdosing every single patient. The silent sighs slowly falling into nothing as the body drifted away from the reality of their deaths, tears were falling when Hanks finally loaded the last of his information into the drawer. Their names were in here somewhere and he’d let their families know what had happened to them, where they died. Looking over at the oxygen bottles on the far wall he tore each valve off filling the room with oxygen, he’d send an ignition source down before they left. There’d be nothing left of the place after the fire that would rage through here, it’d put them back years if he was lucky, if not it’d give him a few months head start. Face set he went toward the lift and his past.

 

Meagan was looking pale and injured when he got there, Remy was still holding her close and guarding her from a very pissed off Wolverine. Registering the situation he made his mind up quickly, “Wolverine,” his head snapped up at his name and a short growl answered his voice. “I need you to go and check the other buildings, a team of ‘cleaners’ is on the way and I want everything we can carry information wise going with us. Take Remy, get the files you need to make sense of this stuff.” He dropped the drawer on the floor at Meagan’s feet, seeing her eyes take in the amount of stuff he had in there and paling a little further. “I set a bomb beneath us, we’ll fire it before we leave, there won’t be anything left for them to clean.” Wolverine looked at Meagan his look and its meaning understandable to everyone in the room. “I’ll get what I need first, then we’ll see.” It seemed to satisfy him and he tapped Remy on the shoulder, Remy for his part just gave her a tight smile, “Adieu Meagan, I hope whatever you have to say is interesting, you’ll live longer.” Her eyes grew wide and then found Hanks own amber staring through her, her chin juddering as she realised just exactly how long she had left. They both left him to do what he’d asked of them, he didn’t want either of them to see what he’d be doing to her, if they did they’d never let him touch them as a doctor again. Doctors were meant to heal not harm those in their care but right now Hank saw himself as mutant first, x-man second, human third and then finally a doctor. He needed to know just exactly what she’d been doing down there and looking at what he had already he could hazard a guess but he could be way off. 

Logan and Remy went through the other buildings, storehouse and equipment shed, bunks were in one part and Remy made quick work of their personal possessions as well as any other information. The main office was in the bunk house an odd place to put it but if something had gone wrong with the lab it made sense to have it separate. Remy did his thing and had downloaded the entire hard drive in ten minutes including coded e-mails. Logan was getting twitchy, he wanted to go back to Hank he had a score to settle and this wasn’t getting it done, as soon as he saw Remy had everything he pulled him bodily back to the main building. 

Bumping into Hank coming out of the front doors, wiping his hands on a piece of white cloth, the red soaking into the fabric making Remy’s eyes widen in shock. Hank met his gaze square on and spoke to them both, “Burn it, use some petrol from the cars do whatever you like but make sure there’s nothing left but rubble.” The scent of self disgust filled Logan’s nose and he reached out to Hank as he passed him, touching his fur and purring as he did it. Hank stopped a moment and gave Logan such a pained look that it almost broke Remy’s heart to see it on Hanks face. Logan set his features and left Remy with Hank, both of them knowing that Logan would do as he’d been asked. Turning to Remy he nudged the drawer to him, “Get this back to camp and get the beacon going I want us to be out of here before the cleaners get here.” Dropping his own stuff into the drawer Remy picked it up hefting the weight with some difficulty but managing.   
“Get going Remy, you don’t want to be here when it blows believe me.” The utter sadness in the amber of Hanks eyes made Remy re-evaluate what he’d seen last night, Hank wasn’t one sided, he was just as deep as everyone else. “Please Remy, do this for me. Logan won’t be stable when he comes back for a while, I don’t want you hurt.” Even now he was thinking of him when Remy knew that Hank was thinking about his reputation for spreading rumour around the mansion. If Wolverine got it into his head to solve all his problems while he could Remy would be a casualty out here as well as the staff they’d found.   
“Hank…”  
“Not now Remy…If you want to talk do it after we get back.” Remy walked away a little but still heard the pain as Hank added, “If there’s anything to get back to.” Remy knew it was about him and what he was known for doing, he never kept his mouth shut about anything and this would’ve been no exception. Except now he had to, there was so much more to this than he knew and he needed to know what it was that drove these two men together and why they kept it so secret, so sparse. He knew Rogue loved Logan with everything she had and Hank had been his lover for over five years now, well on and off. But he’d seen them together, they couldn’t take their hands from each other, couldn’t keep themselves from having the other. They needed it and Remy needed to know why before he made any judgement about them.

Storm picked them up as planned, the explosion had been huge destroying a good piece of forest with it but Wolverine was the best at what he did, no matter what was being asked of him. The pile of documents and files were slowly being gone through by Hank, his glasses perched carefully on his nose. Logan was trying to sleep but Remy knew he wouldn’t be able to, not while he was there. They had the debrief to do when they got back, Storm was quiet as she always was, she never seemed to mind Remy’s obvious faults. She just smiled at him and let him make a fool of himself again, she never judged anyone and Remy knew that might change if he let out what he’d been witness to in the forest.

Logan only looked at him once, when they were leaving the hanger each of them carrying a part of the information. The coldness that was radiating from him made the air frosty, even Storm noticed the distant stance he was taking. It was driven home when Amber came with Lupa to meet them both, Lupa was smiling as was Amber, her little legs running toward her father when Lupa caught up with her and plucked her from the floor. Lupa’s eyes meeting his fathers and reading his mood successfully, Amber not clued into her father’s hidden anger and frustration. Listening to their voices argue as Logan just walked away from them both, Amber becoming fretful as she realised Daddy didn’t want to hold her right now.   
Hank stepped in instead and plucked her from Lupa and smoothed her tearful face, telling her in a calm voice that Daddy still loved her but he needed a little time to calm down. Something had happened out there in the forest, something bad and he needed some time to calm down because he didn’t want to make Amber upset with him if he shouted or said something wrong. Amber seemed to understand what was being said and Remy felt the biggest bastard on the planet, it wasn’t just the mission, it was him as well. Logan didn’t know when Remy would start spilling his guts to whoever seemed interested in listening. 

For over five years they’d kept it between them, kept things even, the need being met when it grew too much to bear. Remy understood it partly, he didn’t know what to say or how to react but his course was clear to him. He was leaving, the team didn’t need him, didn’t want him more like and he was beginning to think it might be better if he left before he was asked to leave. Lupa caught his eye and looked through him, Lupa was someone Remy avoided because when he saw the young man he couldn’t help but see a younger Logan. Yet this one had the wild under control inside him and it made him a powerful mutant, he was doing missions on his own now and he was capable of killing. If things did come out he knew Lupa would defend his family but the way Remy was feeling he didn’t think he could keep his mouth shut forever. The best thing for everyone would be his leaving of the mansion. Sure of his course of action he went toward the briefing room where Hank and Logan would be waiting for him with the Professor. When it was over he’d tell them all what he was planning, maybe the Professor had somewhere he could go, somewhere he wouldn’t be a problem. 

The Professor had been informed as soon as Hank had gotten on board the smaller jet, he hadn’t spoken it out loud but he’d sent his thoughts along to the Professor. He’d had time to go through the documentation rescued from the lab and Remy had handed over the information he’d gathered to Paul. Paul acted as their mainframe and hacker, Kitty was his second in command who could run blocker when he was doing something that needed all his processing power. The files were broken and translated in an hour, the information just sent direct to the printer in the briefing room. They were halfway through the report and debrief about the buildings and their use when the printer finally beeped telling of the finished print. Hank didn’t even break his stride as he crossed the room his voice easily telling of the conditions and state of the mutant ‘patients’ that had been in the care of his ex-colleague. He was just starting to glance through the printed information when Logan snapped his head up from the coffee mug he’d had his face in since they’d gone into the debrief. Both the Professor and Logan were picking up something from Hank that Remy had no clue about, it wasn’t until Logan’s voice filled with concern interrupted the silence that Hank lifted his face from the documents. “Hank? What is it?” 

Hank moved like an automaton for a few seconds, his nimble fingers becoming clumsy for moments as he fought for some equilibrium, when he finally did manage to speak his voice was devoid of it’s usual warmth. “We have a problem, a major problem. This isn’t just local, according to the documents here we have a world-wide phenomena, strings of research that we’ll be unable to destroy.” Remy was getting frustrated by his lack of knowledge and he looked to the Professor who’s face had finally shown some emotion. The waxy skin of the older mans face wasn’t comforting and Remy knew it was bad, he joked as a knee jerk reaction, “Surely it nothing that the X-Men cannot handle non?” Hank’s glare almost stopped Remy’s breath, the seriousness inside it he’d never seen before and Logan’s growl was rising in the quiet room.  
Calmly Hank brought down the whiteboard and began to write what he knew for certain on it, the words were long but the numbers were something that Remy understood. Hank wrote for nearly forty minutes, no one questioning him as he looked from the pages to the board. The rest of the main teams had been summoned and were watching as the words and numbers crawled across the white expanse. When Hank was finally finished he turned to the assembled teams and put his pen down, the people gathered around him were silent all waiting for the information on the board to be broken down for them into things they could understand.  
Clearing his voice and seeing people drop onto their knees so others behind them could see Hank began, “What we have here is something that needs all of our attention and we need to route information and intelligence to the other teams of mutant fighters around the world. This is no longer only our problem, there are labs doing research everywhere and we need every single one closing down. If not we could see the extinction of our kind in just over sixty days.” The shocked gasp that ran around the room was mirrored in the expression of the Professor, he was strangely quiet and reluctant to speak. Hank carried on, “The virus they’re trying to create is called ‘Legacy’, a chimera of several virus’s. Built to latch onto the X-Gene and destroy it completely, even in humans who carry the gene but it’s dormant. Looking at the data they’ve not gotten far with it yet but the plans are here for the dealing with the corpses of mutants. We’re looking at a world-wide distribution of Legacy, it’ll be an airborne virus so the winds will do the work for them. The deployment of the virus hasn’t been decided on but the strains of virus they’re using mainly Marburg ‘C’ and Influenza Asiatica mixed with HN51. Basically it’ll feel like flu until you start to bleed from the lungs and you’ll drown in your own blood in about six hours after showing bleeding.” The silence that filled the room was solid and Hank looked world weary for the first time in this conversation.   
The Professor broke the silence first, “Do we know how far they’ve gotten with the virus?” Hank nodded and looked to the documentation on the table, picking up a good section he handed it through the group to the waiting hand of the Professor.

“We have around four months if the trials are in the stages they seem to be on the paperwork. We have to move NOW if we want to stop this, even breaking one link in the chain will put them back months. We only have the data from the mainframe of the American continent but as we know Gen-Techa is global, they could set up anywhere if they needed to but we need to get as much as we can while we can.” The Professor nodded and he turned to the rest of the people in the room, his face still drawn and ashen.  
“From now on we leave pick up’s to the younger teams and I want every team on rotation. We’ll be sending out teams in three’s, three strikes per mission, drop off’s close together. I want as much information as possible, get me samples if you can; if not technicians.” The Professor caught the sound of Logan’s growl and he turned to look at the man directly his voice carrying so everyone would hear it.   
“Logan I know your feelings on this matter but we need evidence and someone who was actually growing the disease is better than a piece of paper. They make it ‘real’ for the rest of the population, not just an idea being thought about by some madman.” It was Anne who put her hand up to ask a question her eyes darting to the board and reading what she could understand of it.  
“They’re using influenza but doesn’t that mutate every year?” Hank nodded and the information caused a ripple to got through the rest of the assembled group and even Ororo put her hand to her mouth to quiet the sob that came with her own understanding of the answer. 

Hank looked solemn as he spoke to them all, his frame suddenly weighted with guilt, as if his own profession had been in league with the ones who were now working on the disease.  
“Influenza changes so rapidly we cannot kill it, we can only treat the symptoms of it. It’s a consummate survivor in the disease world and as such it’s perfect as a carrier agent for the RNA of another virus. But it mutates, every fifth sneeze you have one percent of the germs you sneeze out are different from the rest, until the changes are permanent and we have a new sub-strain. If Legacy is carried by the influenza virus we can be sure that by the third week of its release, it’ll have mutated. HN51 or bird flu is another variant of Influenza but it works faster than normal flu more like the Spanish Lady than the strains we get every year.” 

This time it was Logan who spoke up, his face deadly serious as he caught Hank’s eye, his voice was quiet as he spoke to the room. “I remember it.” Hank looked across at his lover, the tired defeated look in his eyes made Hank wish he could hold him, comfort him as the memory surfaced for the rest of the room. “I was in the trenches, 1918 Western front. Men were dying of the disease faster than the bullets could kill you, three days at the most and you were gone. Drowning in your own fluids, the doctors tried everything they could, even cutting into the lungs of the dying to try and drain the fluid but it was useless. I was one of seven that survived the thing, the others were killed three weeks later after a barrage, I healed, they didn’t.” The quiet way he spoke made the entire room shudder, as if they could see the dead and dying around him and suddenly the weight of Logan’s life seemed so heavy to them all. Including Remy, he hung his head, twisting his lips into a grimace as he realised how much pain the man had had to suffer, had to see throughout his long life. Who was he to deny him comfort when he needed it, even if it was in the arms of his ex-lover. 

Lifting his head he stole a glance at Logan as the conversations began to gain speed around him, there were tears shining in his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. Hank was tense as if he wanted to reach out to him but couldn’t, not here, and not now not since Remy had seen them together. That piece of comfort had been denied them both because of him and Remy felt the floor fall away from his stomach. Losing his mind in the conversations around him about the plans and details needed to raid the labs and plants that were listed in the documents. He  
needed to talk to one of them, he didn’t care which it was and for once Remy thought of someone apart from himself. 

 

It was three weeks until they actually had the time to sit down and talk, every single one of them was out on missions, raiding labs, getting information, capturing and infiltrating open research facilities. Logan had been gone for nearly all of the time, roaming around doing what he had to, which in Remy speak meant killing anyone who had knowledge of how to put the virus together. 

When he finally returned after nearly a month away he was haggard, he didn’t even stop to say hello to his wife or his kids. He just went up to his room in the mansion and stayed there. He didn’t surface for two days, Xavier told everyone to leave him alone, even Rogue only went to see him once, alone. She came back down with bruises on her throat and a strange gait to her walk, her eyes were filled with fire and Remy knew not to bother trying to talk to her. Her head was held high and Ororo came and put her arms around her as she walked back to their cabin. 

Anne had been shadowing Rogue keeping her hands on Amber to comfort the little girl who wanted nothing but to see her daddy after him being away for so long. Whispered words of comfort to the little girl were heard by Remy as they passed him by, his own missions weren’t easy by a long chalk but the words he heard Anne say to Amber were enough to make his blood run cold. “He loves you Amber you know that,” the usual cheerful little girl seemed to be under a cloud as they passed Remy by and he felt himself get up to follow the young pair. Her little voice carried in the wooden corridor, “Then why won’t he hold me? Why won’t he let me touch him or see him?” Anne stopped still with Amber her face showing calm but her eyes telling Amber that she had to grow up a little today.  
“Amber do you remember when your daddy had to stay here for while?” The little tousle haired girl nodded and her voice was quite loud as she spoke her mind.  
“I remember he had to stay here cos he was mad at people.”  
“Exactly Amber, that’s why your mommy went to see him and she went to find out when your daddy would be coming back home. I know things have been a little odd lately but there’s something very bad happening out there and your Daddy has been fighting it for you and Lupa.”  
“I don’t like it when he fights without me,” her face scrunched up and her little fists curled up on themselves, there was no mistaking whose daughter she was. Remy hung back and listened while feigning interest in the people passing the window next to him.  
“I know honey, but sometimes everyone has to do things they don’t like, you and me included.” The little girl fidgeted to be put down and Anne let her to the floor, her little bare feet kicking the carpet. Looking straight in her eye Amber stamped her foot and made a totally Logan gesture, her arms crossed and she cocked an eyebrow at Anne.  
“I WANNA SEE MY DADDY!” Anne just bent down and looked her directly in the eye her body language telling Remy she was tired and worn but she’d cope with the little temper tantrum she had on her hands.  
“No Amber you can’t. Your dad’s pretty upset right now and he’s not in the mood to see you or Lupa.” At those words she unfolded her arms, her face working out that her brother hadn’t even seen her dad.  
“Lupa hasn’t seen him?” Anne shook her head as she held out her arms to the little girl and she moved into the gap to be held, Remy noticed how she always touched someone’s face when she did it. As if she was confirming what you said to be a truth by looking directly into your eyes.  
“No Lupa hasn’t been to see him. Lupa’s outside with the other kids at the track, he doesn’t even know your dads back.” A small smile lit over her face as she realised she had information her brother didn’t, “Can we go tell him?” Anne nodded and they exited the corridor into the sunshine of the afternoon. 

Remy waited for another day before going to seek out Hank, he knew the large man wasn’t leaving the Med Bay so he went down with the information he’d gleaned and waited for everyone else to leave before handing the packed file over. Hank looked tired, his frame looked dishevelled, fur sticking up all over the place, when he took the file from his hand Remy reached out and grabbed Hanks hand. Seeing he wasn’t about to let go Hank just looked into the dark eyed stare of Remy, his features tired but his eyes still alive and vital. “Remy think you need to come up for air Chere, you been down here too long.” His hand waved to the stack of papers and files that were distributed around them both, “You need to get some rest, or you no good to no one Mon Amour.” Hanks brows lifted when those words came from his lips, knowing he’d rarely spoken them to him in the last five years of their relationship. Hank was about to speak when the medical alarm went off, the blue light and klaxon were only ever used when something was drastically wrong. The intercom crackled and the words neither of them expected to hear erupted from the speakers, Scott’s voice panicked and edgy interspersed with the crashes and smashing of furniture along with a low snarling that widened Hank’s eyes. “Hank get up here we’ve got a situation, Wolverine’s loose!” Without waiting for an explanation both of them rushed out of the Med Bay, Hank grabbing a bag from the wall as he powered back upstairs.

Upstairs they found the hallway Logan’s room had been on filled with the bulk of Peiter, his skin silver as something came sailing toward them. Scott was firing small controlled bursts at the disturbance and sounding like he was hitting furniture. When he saw Hank he visibly calmed, “Get him put out NOW!”, a piece of an armoire came sailing out and hit Peiter square on but the big man didn’t even move. The sound of metal being unsheathed filled everyone’s ears as Wolverine began to growl, Hank just looked at Remy who’d come along; knowing why Wolverine had decided to draw his weapons now. Standing up Hank took aim using Peiter’s bulk as a shield, the air gun fired and Remy heard the grunt from Wolverine as the dart hit him. Ten seconds later he was down, the entire corridor was trashed, furniture was in small pieces; everything he could destroy he had. There was nothing left above a stick size, gouge marks covered the walls, Hank looked over to the men who were standing around just taking in the damage when he just cleared his throat. Snapping out of it Remy and Peiter helped Hank to move Wolverine, when they had him downstairs Hank sent Peiter to tell Rogue that he was down in the quarantine cells. That he’d be okay but he needed to come back to his senses alone, things had been too stressful for him to cope with. That he’d look after him and send him home when he was ready to go, Hank knew exactly what he was saying to Rogue and Peiter didn’t understand the undercurrent but Rogue would. Hank could handle Wolverine like this but he wasn’t safe to be around the kids, he was likely to snap and react badly to surprises when Logan wasn’t in his mind. She’d get him back but only when Hank had brought Logan back from the brink again.

Settling Wolverine in his cell with nothing but a blanket, stripping him naked Hank stroked the mans skin and saw his nostrils twitch as he caught Hank’s scent. The small rumble leaving his throat as Wolverine shifted on his makeshift bed, his body humming with tension, knowing he was fighting the sedative in his system but he needed the sleep to heal. Stripping his own white coat he quickly shed his own clothing and pulled the twitching form of Wolverine into his lap, making him rest against his broad chest. Stroking his skin as he began to feel the tension wash out of him, feeling him become limp in his embrace, letting the sedative take him instead of fighting it when he was surrounded by the comforting scent of his lover. Hank’s hands drifted over him stroking every single piece of his skin, taking his silk skinned penis in his large hand and stroking him gently, smiling as Wolverine’s body reacted to the stimulus. Feeling Wolverines lungs take a deep breath against him and stretch into the embrace he had on him, letting him touch him, fondle him, and hold him. A deep rumbling purr came from Hank into the soft warm body he had laid against him, his own excitement beginning to build as he touched him. Licking his neck with his tongue, grazing him with his teeth and watching him as Wolverine shifted in his grip, the sedative was wearing off, bringing him back up from the relaxed sleep he’d put him in. Pulling harder on him he saw the dark-eyed heat of his lover hit his own amber, the want in his gaze plain for Hank to see. Lifting him gently with both hands Hank positioned himself under the now keening body of Wolverine, one final look from his eyes and he lowered him down onto his own hard erection. 

The small red light of the camera blinking in the ceiling unnoticed by either of them but it was being watched by a lone figure with a dark-eyed gaze. Understanding finally coming to the fore for him, as the pair of them lost each other in the others body. He wiped the footage after they’d fallen asleep, the tears he’d shed for them both were lost to the dark coat he wore. Knowing had been harder than he’d thought, the reasons for their love wasn’t lust or desire, it was need. It wasn’t cheap or tardy it was something Remy had never experienced in all of his conquests, they were equals and the triangle between Hank Logan and Rogue was balanced as it should be. 

No one would know, he wouldn’t tell anyone what he’d seen today or in the forest. He’d seen the destruction Wolverine had wrought, if that had been the cabin he shared with his family he’d never have forgiven himself. Lupa would have tried to defend Amber and Rouge, making him fight his son and if he’d won or if he’d been hurt by Lupa it would’ve killed Logan even quicker. Wolverine wasn’t safe and when he was feral the only one who could reach him was Hank, even if he tried to hurt him Hank could dominate him with his size but they had a deep bond already. One that he’d nearly destroyed; the knowledge of that hit him square on, that he’d almost destroyed the heart of the X-Men, he’d nearly killed Logan. Not by attacking him but by taking away the one thing that he needed desperately, the one thing he needed just as much as he needed Rogue and his family. 

Before things had gone sour between them Logan had always been fair with him, always heard him out before judging him. He’d warned him about playing with Hank’s feelings and he’d even pushed that under Logan’s nose several times when he and Hank were breaking up. Yet he hadn’t hurt him, threatened him yes but he’d never hurt him. He seemed to be the gruff loner but he wasn’t, he was deep, solid and he showed what he felt every second of the day. Even Scott had told him that he could plan to the finest detail but it was often Logan who managed to get the team out of tight spots. Even sacrificing his own safety for the rest of the team, especially when they went into a lab to rescue mutants. 

He stayed in the Med Lab until the door from the Quarantine bay opened and Hank saw him sat at the security station, Hank was about to speak when Remy stopped him. “Remy saw, what he saw will never pass to anyone chere, I promise you that. Remy he…” Hank was about to speak when Remy just held up his hand stopping Hank. “Remy going on a trip soon, going back to the warmth where he belong, winters here are too cold for his liking. So he’ll be saying his goodbye’s soon and he wish you well Hank, he understand if you don’t wanna know where he’ll be but he’ll leave the number just in case.” Remy stood up brushed his coat down and put on a smile he really didn’t feel, Hank walked over to him but Remy pulled back his dark eyes shedding a tear as he moved away. The distance between them growing as they both held their ground, the severance final knowing what Hank had with him would never even touch the same place as the love he had with Wolverine. But the love he had for him was still in Hanks eyes as he stood there watching Remy distance himself from him.  
“Remy I…”  
“He know ma Bette, he know. That why he leaving now before he make a mistake that hurt everyone non?” Remy watched the tear fall from Hanks eye, glistening on his fur like a diamond in the harsh light of the Med Bay. It was the one thing that stayed with him as he packed his gear, taking a car and driving out of the mansion grounds. He’d told Xavier he was leaving and the Professor had just nodded knowing why he was going but telling him he was always welcome back. He’d given him some contacts down there so he could still be of use to the team, sending information back and getting paid for the service so he didn’t have to rely on his old skills for money. He’d thanked him for that and lost himself in the drive home. 

Winter was blowing through the decadent streets of his home town when he caught the sound of a voice he knew; seated in a ‘easy’ bar waiting on a contact from Xavier. He’d found another holding area; the entire area seemed to be a mutant clearing zone, mutants being moved from the city into research labs and slavery. He’d used his time well down here, making a name for himself quickly, being fair to the freed; ruthless when it came to the men he found selling children and mutants to the highest bidder.  
But he was getting out of his depth and he needed help, so he’d contacted Xavier, asking for a team to come and help him out. He was getting a name too fast and that wasn’t good for his chances of helping those he needed to.   
In all the months he’d been away he hadn’t spoken to Hank, he’d received letters through Xavier from the large blue man, telling him of how he was doing. That the team did actually miss him and they’d had to field questions about his sudden departure, they’d cited personal requirements eventually and it seemed to mollify the rest of the teams. Hank told him of the work he’d been doing on the things they’d recovered; telling him he had a viable serum on the go if they ever were stupid enough to use the virus. Hank’s writing had been shaky, as if he’d been trying not to talk about things that would hurt him, Remy knew his departure had cut Hank deeply but he’d had to go, after seeing the tenderness that had passed between Hank and Logan he couldn’t have stayed without saying something. His heart knew it, he was jealous, jealous and angry that Hank could feel that much for someone who wasn’t him. Remembering all the times Hank had spoken his name in passion and wondering if he’d been thinking of Logan, his hands wishing for a smaller thicker body under him. Seeing the heat in the gazes that passed between them, the little touches he’d missed after missions, the smiles at Rogue and the relationship Hank had with Logan’s family. It had been there for him to see but he’d been blind to it; he’d been more concerned with his own fuck-up of a sex life with the rest of the mansion to even notice what was under his nose. Hank deserved better, he needed someone to keep a secret not to blurt it out when he felt annoyed or hurt, so he’d left and it came as a shock to him to hear the deep rumble of Logan as he entered the bar asking for him.

He hadn’t changed, his eyes still burned with a fire that made his heart miss a beat. The darkness in him filling the air around his body with an aura of menace that many in the bar were already picking up on. Several men who’d usually pick on any new member walking in already had their attentions elsewhere as if they recognised the superiority of Logan. The sound of his voice robbed Remy of his own, especially when he used his name; “Remy.”  
He’d never noticed before but Logan said so much in each word; he’d rolled his name around his throat as if it had been a benediction, flowing over his ears like velvet. Feeding his loneliness so it ached in him for a moment as he remembered what he’d left behind; what he’d been forced to recognise. Clearing his throat Remy answered him knowing his scent would be telling Logan exactly how nervous he was feeling, Logan seated himself across from him and he saw his nostrils flaring picking up his scent. Registering his nerves and his attraction to the man who’d been sent to help him; Remy finally managed to get a word out, “Wolverine.” Hearing his own voice sound so soft and shaky, subordinate to the man seated next to him, watching him take in the cues he was getting from his body as he tried to calm himself. They sat for around a minute; silence passing between them until Logan nudged Remy’s arm, motioning for him to follow him outside. Remy let himself breathe as Logan passed him again, the solid bulk of the man making him shudder with his closeness. He hadn’t been with anyone down here it was too risky and now Logan was here his blood decided it was going to remind him about the forest. About the skin he’d seen, about the way his neck arched backward in pleasure, about the scent of him as he rubbed himself over Hank, the sweat he’d seen running down his flesh. Swallowing quickly before the memory took over his mind and left him slack-jawed and aching for release which would never come. 

Finding Logan outside on a bike the engine already running waiting for him, kicking out the rest so he was holding the large machine up with his hands and looking straight through him. Knowing what was expected of him Remy smirked as he put his leg over the seat, his coat bunched up around him to keep it safe from tangling in the chain. Resting behind Logan his groin pressed up against Logans hips, feeling the man shift a little so he was comfortable having his passenger behind him. The voice growling out “Hang on,” before throwing him backward as Logan pulled away, Remy having to grip the solid body in front of him or end up on the road injured. Hearing the soft purr leave Logan as he did it, his body used to the contact of his wife behind him, closing his eyes to the streets flying by Remy just enjoyed the contact. Loneliness wasn’t a problem until you recognised its power in your life and Remy was having it spelled out to him with each and every movement of the body he was holding.

Travelling quickly they passed out of the dock area, the houses of a slum district flashing by before petering out as Logan took them out of the city limits. The road showed a camper parked up in a swamp glade, it’s age making it look abandoned but it was Logan’s and he’d made it look like a pile of crap on purpose. Stilling the engine Logan slid away from the touch around him making Remy ache with the loss of contact, his movements quick and restrained as he waited for Remy to get off the bike. Slipping away Remy stood and watched as Logan rolled the bike behind the camper, waiting in the cool dark as he listened to the sounds of the bike being tied down. Nervous Remy fiddled with the cards he had in his pockets, charging and dissipating the kinetic shock in them before they exploded. Feeling Logan more than hearing him he turned to see Logan nod to the camper, swallowing and putting his cards away in his pocket Remy followed him.

Coffee warm, black and sweet was in his hands before Logan actually asked him anything, the camper was really quite tidy and clean inside it was only the outside that looked derelict. Logan seated himself and was just watching Remy, knowing the effect he was having on the man opposite the sweat of him smelling of his desire, of his need. “When’re you goin’ to get to the point here Gumbo?” Remy cleared his throat quickly settling the heat of his blood and forcing himself to think about the reason he’d called for help in the first place.  
“Remy need some help breaking into somewhere, it not a job for one man, there’s too many men for Remy to cope with, maybe even too many for just Wolverine to deal with non?” The words made Logan’s eyes flash dangerously and his gaze to darken before he answered the jibe.  
“Why don’t you just tell me what the hell it is and we’ll see what we can do about it.” There was something in the way Logan spoke, he was hiding something and Remy decided to call him on it.  
“What’s goin’ on here Logan? Why is it only you huh? Can’t the Professor spare anyone else to help out here?” Logan’s eyes flashed dangerously and his teeth gritted as he ground out the words that filled Remy’s blood with ice.  
“Legacy’s out. The teams are chasing the fuckers right now, everyone’s been given shots and I have yours here.” Remy couldn’t believe his ears, someone had actually released the virus, and he’d listened to Hank about the disease what it did and how it could kill so many people so quickly. Remy didn’t even see Logan moving until the sharp prick in his arm made him wince, the plunger of the hypodermic already falling. The look in Logan’s eyes one of mixed emotion, anger and fear in equal amounts, rubbing the spot after Logan took the needle out Remy just let the information sink in.  
The movements of mutants he’d seen were making sense to him now, the way they were keeping themselves apart from those they’d captured. Keeping touch to a bare minimum, the information snapping into place as he put the final pieces together.  
“Logan, the virus she already here mon ami. This thing I need help with, there’s a holding area for the mutants they take, thing is the humans don’t get to close to anyone there. Not even the women.” The unspoken words going between them, mutant women were usually raped or mistreated by the guards or humans of the places they were put into but here they were left alone. That in itself was enough for Logan to do the logical jump that Remy was suggesting, growling he went to the front of the camper and pulled out a slim phone. Pressing digits he spoke quickly and quietly, nodding just before he snapped the small phone shut. Looking at Remy his eyes cold and black, knowing he was dealing with Wolverine now, the man he knew had gone being replaced by something that was part nightmare and part natural force. His voice when he spoke sent a deep shiver down Remy, the cold in it filling him making him shudder in the 30 degree heat of winter.  
“Get organised Gumbo, we’re goin huntin’.”

The compound wasn’t the best equipped Wolverine had seen but he knew that the security they had would take something like three teams to get through if they went overground. Looking at the open pens they had the mutants in, they were just holding them, concrete floors and drainage pits in the centre. The pens were lit from above so anything being done could be seen, men and women were segregated, children were off to one side of the area in what looked to be the only caged area that was roofed over. Looking through the binoculars that Remy had ‘acquired’ for them Wolverine knew that this was going to be messy and it’d need some clean up afterward. He expected at least twenty percent of the mutants being held to be killed or injured in the attempt to get them out. The only roofed building was a shack to the north, it had three guards around it, one at the front, one at the back and one on the roof. All the humans were armed with what looked like rifles but they didn’t fire bullets, he’d watched as a fight had broken out in the men’s enclosure over food. They just fired into the crowd and watched as those hit just dropped to the floor, their fight going out of them and the prize they were fighting for was lost to the others who were savvy enough to wait. After ten minutes they came round again but they smelt sick afterward, they were using them as guinea pigs, a captive population to test the effectiveness of their new weaponry.

He was cool, calm and focussed on killing every single guard he could but that would mean getting inside and he couldn’t do that on the ground. He’d either have to parachute in or come up from underneath, the sewer maps did say there was an outlet that took the sewage from the pens and discharged it straight into the nearby swamp. He just hoped it’d be big enough for them both to use, Remy was over at the other side of the compound checking on the children. He couldn’t do it he’d only see the faces of his own family in there and he’d act rashly, no he had to plan this. Plan an attack that would get most of the mutants out without killing them or spreading the disease they were carrying before Hank could give them the stuff he’d been working on. It was a risk but it was one they had to take. 

The explosions were timed to perfection, each drain blew wide open , the rubble erupting skyward raining down on the heads of the stunned occupants. As soon as the explosions had settled, Wolverine erupted out of the men’s sewer, dressed in black, face contorted in anger he charged the fence, slicing it into pieces. Men were dropping into the hole behind him taking the escape route that had been provided, knowing that there were people at the other end waiting with vaccine. Losing himself to the animal Logan ran toward the men that were firing round after round into him, their fear staining the air around them as they realised what they were doing had no effect on him. His claws out the dance began in earnest, scattering red as he spun wove and danced through the men who never stopped dying for his embrace. Mercy was something for those who hadn’t seen the cost of their experimentation, something for men who sat behind walnut in sun filled offices. This was blood, pain and payback, something Wolverine revelled in as more men fell under his equal care. Nearly a hundred died, he didn’t think it too many, the rest ran when the bullets they finally used on him only served to make him more vicious.

Remy came out of the women’s drain, a few moments after Wolverine, making sure that all the attention was on him, on his attack. He waved the shocked women toward the hole and they caught on fast, silent they went, no shouting or anger just quiet movement filled with a hunger that told Remy of their anger that had kept them alive. They’d kill if they were threatened but not until, getting away was more important, only when most of the women had gone down did he move out of the holding pen. Using his gift to make a hole in the fence dodging the firing of hypo-darts in his direction; the small cries of children hitting his ears as he entered the space they occupied. The darkness inside the chamber stank of fear, children’s cries were sounding out as Remy broke a cold light; the green glow sending the horror of what he saw burning into his mind. Children strapped to the walls with zip ties, their bodies thin but it was the drips attached to their veins that made Remy’s stomach lurch. They were incubators of the disease, carriers that were breeding the disease that would kill the world if it left here. Their eyes were pleading with him, their throats raw, unable to do anything but sob out for help of any kind. Other children were laid on the dirt, their arms showing scar tissue of being used the same way, too tired to move or to even shift when Remy approached them. Some were already dead, rats and maggots already starting the process of decay, some of the brighter ones had signs of what they’d had to do to live another day. Blood covered hands and gore soaked rags huddled in corners away from the man who’d entered their personal hell on earth. The sounds of battle were receding, there was nothing left but the sounds of Remy’s own breathing and the grunting of Wolverine as he came over, healing his wounds with each step. 

The shadow of him filled the doorway, claws drawn still. Remy turned his head to look at the man he’d brought here to this place of pain, this plain of torment. The children shrank back further knowing death when they saw it amongst them. Remy couldn’t read the look in his eyes but he knew what had to be done. Every single one of them had to die, there was nothing else they could do, and if they’d been used as incubators they would always carry Legacy with them. Mutating it and spreading it further with every breath they took, every piece of them was filled with a lingering death. Wolverine looked at Remy, his eyes blazing with pain and hate, “GET OUT!” Remy almost didn’t move, he knew what he was going to do and it made him sick to his stomach. Moving out of the small roofed compound he tried to shut out the small high pitched cries of the children, they got less as the moments ticked by, holding his stomach Remy kept his eyes shut as he walked away from the scene of the death he’d called here. When he finally reached the destroyed office did he hear a scream, deep strong and filled with such emotion that it ripped into his own fractured soul. It was Logan’s cry, the pain in it suffocating in it’s strength, saying everything he felt in one sound, his anger at those who’d done this, the hurt coursing through his veins as he’d killed each small child. Snuffing out the lights that had once been loved by someone, smiles that would never been seen again, laughter that would never be heard or the wonder seen in their eyes as they saw something beautiful. 

Opening his tear-filled eyes Remy saw Logan leaving the shack, scattering oil he set it alight, the flames taking hold quickly, throwing a small flask to Remy he motioned to the remnants of the office. Nodding as he understood what was needed Remy set to the task, the heat burning away the tears that were falling as he knew how much this had cost Logan. The teams that had taken the survivors were already heading back that he knew for certain, all of them in quarantine for the duration until it was certain that they were clear of infection. He was free to come home if he wanted to, but he didn’t know what to do right now, looking behind him he saw the tense figure of Logan still watching the fire burn. Watching as he clenched and unclenched his hands, the blades just under the surface of his knuckles sliding in and out as if he was unsure of his motives. Wiping his eyes Remy walked over to him, sensing the hurt radiating off his taught body, without touching him Logan knew he was there; speaking to him in a ground out whisper. The tone one he hadn’t heard since that night in the forest, “I need you,” he turned then to look at him. The pain that rested in his eyes was something that took his breath away, raw, aching, he was a walking wound; bleeding emotion through his skin, his need for something, anything other than the death he felt all around him. Nodding Remy watched as Logan just walked into the swamp, away from the fire behind them into the darkness and the quiet wilderness that he needed to heal himself after destroying the small lives that held the world’s fate in their veins.

He finally stopped nearly a mile out, the darkness complete, the only light was given by a charged card Remy held in his fingers. Logan was ahead of him by twenty feet, he was stripping the charcoal coloured clothing from his skin, almost feverish in his attempts to free himself of it. Throwing it into the dark waters around him, settling finally as it sank away from his view, the darkness beginning to lighten around them as false dawn began to break. Logan’s back was still knotted with tension, the muscle shifting as he tried hard to calm himself, tried to rid himself of the sight of children dying at his hands. Knowing it had to be done, that it had been the only way for his own children to survive but it didn’t lessen the pain he felt at being the instrument of their demise. Turning to see the dark eyed gaze of Remy, his eyes showing nothing but regret of what he’d had to do for them all. “Logan…Remy he…” Logan raised a hand to silence him, the tears that were filling the burning hazel ripping a hole in Remy’s resolve. That Logan could even cry after all he’d done in the name of the X-Men and in his past surprised him and made him instantly ashamed of those thoughts. He was human, just like him, he felt, had emotions that needed handling with care and he was hurting badly right now. He needed someone to love him, to hold him, to treat him with care and love. Hank wasn’t here and neither was Rogue, the man was reaching out to him in his moment of need and Remy found himself unable to deny him.

Moving slowly he took the distance between them until there was nothing but a small piece of air between them, Remy could see the doubt in Logan, that he’d made a mistake that Remy didn’t understand what was being asked of him. It was the look of pain-filled recognition that spurred his touch toward him, Logan had given up hope of being touched just before he touched him. The relief showing clear in his deep gaze settling any nerves about this that Remy had, Logan wouldn’t hurt him but he could hurt Logan. “One time, Oui?” Logan nodded and closed the gap further, his hands already reaching for Remy’s clothed body and hiding his head in the shoulder of the man who held his soul in his hands tonight. The one who could heal or break him entirely and Remy understood how much was resting on him, not to be selfish, to be feeling and sharing with the man who’d been in his dreams since he’d watched Hank and him that first time in the forest of the mansion. Yet he was the one in charge here, Logan was being subservient to him, letting him touch where and when he wanted, just revelling in the touch of someone that didn’t hate him as much as he hated himself right now.

Remy’s fingers ghosted over taut skin, every pass making Logan shudder a small keening sound coming from Logan’s throat as he did it, seeing the man crying out for touch, a loving touch that didn’t hurt him. Serious for once Remy took the broad neck in his palm, feeling Logans own strong hands on his hips holding him steady. Logan’s naked groin already flush with his own clothed one, he could see Logan’s slight movement against him, the naked need being shown to his eyes. Logan began to shift against him, pushing his stiffening erection into Remy’s hip, he needed release and he needed it now. Pushing his own expectations down Remy just let his body take over, words of comfort would mean nothing to him right now, what he needed was action. To be touched, tasted, held, stroked, petted, loved, desired and finally given the love he needed.  
The kiss when it came was soft, tasting the scent of the man who haunted his dreams, the sweetness of him that mingled with tang of tobacco, the musk of him that filled the niche that Hank once filled. Locking his hand at the broad neck, his concentration fixed on it while Logan’s hands began to strip him, his coat the first to go, dropping in the cool and being lost. Hands at his belt, tearing it open, strong sure fingers gaining strength as they plundered his body, only resting once they had him in their grip. A grunt of satisfaction as Logan turned from submissive to dominant and Remy allowed it, the grip on his dick was heaven sent, just enough to make his body fire with desire for the man who held him so securely. Tearing his lips away Logan’s eyes held Remy’s own for a second as Remy found Logan’s own solid length, their pupils widening for a moment as he stroked the velvet length in is palm.   
The leather of his gloves making Logan buck into his palm, a thought of Marie tickling the back of his mind, the memory of her hands exploding in his mind as Logan moved into the embrace. His own free hand shifting Remy’s trousers down further, he needed to be in him, to love him and be received as a lover. Remy caught the tone of where they were going and shifted out of his grip, letting him go and causing a whine to erupt from his throat. The dark eyed smile that came up as he met his gaze again wasn’t cocky or proud, it was different, softer, as if he’d let him inside his soul. Remy looked like he was going to say something but he didn’t, he just took his erection into his mouth as he bent to remove his trousers. He managed to do both, pleasure him and remove clothing, the pressure on him was so different from Hank and Marie, it was too light, too feathery, and he had to hold his head still. A serious flash of emotion passed Remy’s gaze, Logan’s own throat growling out a single word ‘Please’. The emotion settled to heat, taking Logan in fully Remy slicked him from balls to tip, making sure he was covered as much as he could be. Letting him go with a slight ‘pop’ of his mouth, his lips still red from working on him, turning him round so he could enter his body. Remy already becoming boneless in his grip, laying a tousle haired head on his shoulder as he brought his hips into his. 

Remy could feel every muscle of Logan’s body trembling; he needed him so much it almost broke him wide open, tears formed in his eyes as he turned him. Knowing exactly what he needed because it was the same thing that drove him to different beds every month, to be loved, understood, held, to be given unconditional love, to be worthwhile in someone’s gaze. He laid his head on the broad shoulder as Logan pulled his hips into his, relaxing his body in readiness, an arm wrapping around his neck, fingers tangling in his thick hair as he felt Logan part him. A word of love stilled in his throat as Logan slid into him, he went slowly, letting him adjust to his girth as he moved deeper. Remy arched his back, his hand coming away from Logan’s head and his head lifting from his shoulder, the tension in Logan translated through his stiff movements. Trying not to hurt him, trying not to lose control of himself as he moved deeper still, the heated fingers burning into his hips, their grip branding him with bruises that would show for weeks.   
Logan growling as he began to move out of him, the slide of his body stretching and pulling him, reminding him of the first man he’d taken at thirteen. The burn of the entry, the pain as he’d rode him hard, not caring about the tears that had fallen from his young eyes. Only that he’d been willing to let him fuck his ass for twenty dollars, he’d learned fast after that, to keep his emotions away from sex, to only take what he needed from those who were willing to give. But this wasn’t like that, it was need, it was love, what the world chases but never understands, Logan was loving him, tears unbidden began to form in his eyes as Logan’s hand shifted over his skin. The heat of the man behind him burning into his back, even through his shirt, the rumble of his breath, the scent of him, the brush of his thighs against his own lithe form making the memory return. The way the man had sneered at him, throwing the money into the dirt as if he’d been just as valuable, cheap as a wasted old whore with nothing and no one to care about her.   
He could sense the change in him, the scent of pain, of hurt and he didn’t want to hurt him, so he began to purr. Knowing it soothed his lover and his wife, the sound rumbling through them both, stilling tears and soothing pain that was felt by anyone. Remembering Amber when she teethed and the hours spent holding her to his chest purring into her small form. Pulling Remy close to his body, feeling the stretch of him as he did it, hitting the right spots for both of them he began to purr, the rumbling sound filling every piece of him. Scenting the tears stopping and his breathing evening out again, putting his head near Remy’s ear Logan whispered to him, “Your mine, I won’t let them hurt you. I won’t hurt you.” 

The words fell like snow on a summer day, impossible yet a miracle to behold, Remy felt his heart open to the words, he wanted to believe them, needed to hear them said about him by someone. An the one who’d said them he’d tried to hurt before, planned to destroy when he’d seen what he’d done to his love life at the mansion. The truth of it hit him finally, Logan had known what he was doing to himself, he’d known exactly what he’d been doing and why. Why Remy needed so many lovers, why he needed to be loved and chased, to be adored because he really didn’t feel it underneath the charm and bluster he portrayed to the world. Logan was the same, he needed Hank because he needed a release, to be small, to be held, to be told that he would be protected, kept safe and Hank did that for him. Realising Remy pushed back into Logan’s thrust into his body, beginning to meet the long slide that they both needed. Remy kept silent as Logan purred into him, just letting the sound fill him with the pleasure, his own hands trying to touch as much of Logan as he could. 

Logan could feel the beginnings of his climax building, the crawling sensation in his skin building through his blood, Remy’s body was mirroring his every move. Moans were beginning to sound in the predawn light, passion built as Logan reached around to grasp Remy in his heated palm. Forcing himself deeper into the warmth that was being offered to him, the release, the cleansing emotions that were covering the scars of memory, of small faces abused and terrified, of rack thin bodies, collapsed veins and bruised skin. Everything passed into the grey as he took everything Remy was giving him, the need to dominate rearing as the first rise filled his tense muscles. Baring teeth he sank them deep into Remy’s shoulder, blood filling his mouth; Remy’s cries, mingled in his throat neither pain or pleasure winning out as he brought him to release expertly as he finally filled him with himself. Licking the damaged skin Logan purred, noting the taste of Remy, the tang of his sweat, the scent of his own need now finally dropping away. Releasing him his hand still sticky with ejaculate wove over his taught frame, the lithe body resting easy against his own, stroking the skin as if mapping every inch to memory. When Remy finally opened his eyes to Logan’s own he met the gaze solidly; seeing that Remy finally understood, he knew the reasons why, what had driven him to this and why after this day it would never occur again. Holding Remy’s hips still with one hand, Logan pulled Remy’s mouth to his, a kiss, one that even Remy didn’t give to the lovers he spent nights with. He never kissed them, never let them into his emotions, never shared that much of himself with them but Logan demanded it of him. He wanted all of him, every emotion, every piece of desire that came with him, every shadow, every thought, every sick twisted dream and in return he gave Remy everything he could.

He didn’t know how much time had passed since the rescue but the sun was more than over the horizon when Logan finally let him go. He’d made love twice more to him, once almost brutally, the hunger released in him after the kiss he’d shared with him. As if the taste of Remy’s arousal had filtered through into his saliva to be picked up by Wolverine, the growling sound of his throat had frightened him at first as he realised who was about to fuck him. He’d tensed up at first and the first few minutes had been painful; that was until he’d licked the back of his neck making the whole of his skin shudder. The action had relaxed his body, making him open up to the Wolverine, Remy had to reassess the other name of the man he had within him, his grandame had told him that Wolverine’s had another name, ‘glutton’. An if this was any indication he was as much a glutton for pleasure as he was for pain.

The second time had been different, after coming hard he’d just pulled straight out of him, but his hands had been restless, covering his entire body with sensation, gripping onto him as if he let go of him for a second Remy would disappear. Throughout all this Remy had been almost silent, the usual words of platitude and romance stuck in his throat, knowing that they meant nothing here. Touch, scent, action meant everything, not words the mind or heart didn’t mean; this meant everything to Logan and the darker half of him; Wolverine.  
He’d laid him down on the wet ground, resting over him, the heat coming from his body more than making up for the cool earth beneath his skin. His own hands were tracing over the muscled body that was covering his own, tracing the muscle that covered the metal covered structure that moved Logan through the pain filled life he had. Seeing the skin react to his touch was erotic, that he could elicit such a response from him, seeing Logan’s hazel eyes close as he traced his fingers over his chest, the rumbling sigh that shifted out of him as his hands went lower. Feeling the dark hair under his fingers rasp as he wormed his way through the darkness to grasp him tightly in his gloved fingers, watching his hips buck and the way Logan said his name, so different from the first time he’d heard it when Logan had met him. Now it sounded like a lover’s voice, deep, rich, filled with so much emotion that to try and describe it would cheapen it somehow, the way the ‘R’ rumbled through him as he slid his now solid erection through his palm. The way his eyes shone into his own dark gaze, showing him everything he was, the light and darkness held tight within, a glimpse into the heart of someone who held himself far away from everyone. Revealing it only to those he could trust and it was this that made Remy’s heart hitch as he realised this was what he was being given, trust.

As the importance of what he’d been given entered his soul Remy felt Logan’s hand move, taking his gloved hand away from his erection and move his own hand to Remy’s groin. Licking his palm first, slicking it and grasping him softly, making his body arch off the cold ground as his hips entered the warm grip. So reminiscent of a woman’s internal grip on him but better, much better, Logan moving his fingers so that Remy was massaged as he shifted his hand along him. Keeping his gaze locked onto Remy’s own, the depth’s in the look too much for him to bear, he wanted to see him break open, to see what he hid from the world, to see ‘him’. 

Logan held himself over his straining body with one arm, his knee resting to one side, the other lodged between Remy’s own legs, the only words he spoke were at the end of the beautiful torture he was inflicting on his body, “Show me.” The words whispered into his ear, he was so full of pleasure he thought he’d explode with it, when Logan’s voice had reached his ears he’d been ready to blow. His eyes had flung open to see Logan’s eyes so intent, so direct that he’d almost winced as he’d felt his spine dissolve and his body arch into the grip that was bringing him pleasure. The love in the gaze was something he’d never thought to see, never expected to imagine fill the hazel gaze that watched him collapse into a panting mess. The hand still gripping him, milking him of everything he had, taking the sticky white and rubbing it all over his own erection, slicking himself in front of him. His eyes still locked onto Remy’s own, watching him watch his actions, understanding what was coming next, shifting over him, moving the now boneless body that was his to do with as he pleased. Moving his knees apart like a woman, covering him with his bulk as he slowly slid into his body, pleasure sparked again as Logan hit his prostrate, forcing himself down into Remy’s body, Remy’s arms wrapping around the body that filled the ache inside his soul. Knowing now what his ex-lover had been giving up, this man, this beauty that hid within a scarred shell, ripping into his soul with each stroke, knowing how much he was being loved, that it didn’t matter what he’d done before. All that mattered was now, that he was trusted, that Logan trusted him, needed him, shared this with him, revealed himself to him fully, to be vulnerable with him, to ‘feel’ with him. Gripping Logan tightly he rode the pleasure along with him, the gentleness shocking to his senses, used to men who just took what they wanted from him, not caring about their partner. Not Logan, not Wolverine, he gave equally and expected it in return, all the time he’d kept Remy’s gaze, his pupils dilating with each stroke until they were nearly black, knowing he was devouring a part of his soul as he devoured his body. Feeling totally exposed even as he was completely covered by his bulk, not even Hank had reached this deep inside him and Remy felt something shift in him as Logan held him tight to his skin. The pulsing in his body making his own pleasure complete, Logan looking tired, sated, calm, his rough skinned hand tracing Remy’s delicate boned face before he kissed him once more. This time the kiss was more of a ‘thank you’, feeling him slide out of his body making Remy feel empty but full at the same time. 

Logan didn’t say a word to him as Remy dressed, the sun was well up when they finally made it back to the camper. Logan just opened the door, went in and began to wash up. It was as if everything that had been done was in a another place, another time, it was only when Logan came out with two mugs of coffee that Remy realised things had changed. His hand was shaking a little when Remy took the mug and his eyes darted up to see Logan’s own concerned gaze looking through him again. “You doin’ okay out here Remy?” The tone was different, the way he was standing next to him was different too, he was softer, gentler and Remy knew where he’d seen this before. He’d seen it with his children, with Lupa, with Amber, with Rogue and with Hank. Lifting the mug Remy took a drink of the strong liquid before answering, letting the warmth fill him loosening the knots in his throat. “Remy he doin’ okay Logan, it take more than a few rednecks to move Remy on.” Logan nodded but his eyes never left Remy’s frame, noting the strained stance he was in, the tell tale ache he was holding inside. He missed home, he missed being around those who understood and knew him, his self imposed exile was telling on his mind and his soul.  
“Hank told me what you said,” The silence that followed his words were filled by the swamp around them, the birds and insects filling the suddenly strained air. “You didn’t have to leave.”   
Remy couldn’t believe what Logan was saying and it brought a smile to his lips, a softness reaching the sides of his eyes as he looked up into the beautiful hazel watching his own.  
“Non, Remy he had to leave. This thief not so good at keeping his mouth still, it was better this way, no one got hurt, no one that mattered anyway.” The last part had Logan narrowing his eyes over his mug, the sudden change in his gaze making Remy gulp the warm liquid down before he made another mistake he might regret. He was handing the empty mug back when Logan grabbed his empty hand, the grip solid and the words that followed it making Remy hope for the first time in a year.  
“We need you.” Remy dared a look into the hazel that had darkened to brown, Remy could feel the tension building in Logan’s grip on him. “Hank needs you.” He was about to answer in the negative when Logan’s grip tightened again, the sorrow showing in his eyes almost flooring Remy with it’s strength. “He won’t touch me.” 

Everything made sense, the way Hank had told him of his love, of the things he would be giving up if he left for good. Hank had stopped giving what Logan needed because of him and the guilt landed heavily on his slim shoulders, Logan carried on; “He won’t touch me, won’t hold me, he even hands me to the orderlies when I need attention! He needs you but he won’t ask you to come home, he’s lost without you. Even with your fucked up relationship he knew you were in there somewhere and he knew you gave him as much as you could bear to. But he needs you and you’re not listening to me, are you?” He was listening but it was the knowledge of how much he was needed that kept him silent, that Hank had stopped his relationship with Logan, made himself unreachable to the one man who needed him more than anything else. He was making everyone suffer even when he was a world away from them all, the words stuck in his throat but he tried to speak anyway.  
“Why he not…”  
“Why do you think Remy?” Logan let go of his arm and walked back into the trailer, his back telling of the tension that was waiting back home for him. He knew why Hank hadn’t said anything, because he didn’t want to trap him, he always left him enough space to move in, to make his choices, to make his mistakes. And this one was being pointed out to him in no uncertain terms, if Hank was suffering then so was Logan and if he was suffering so was Rogue, as well as Lupa and Amber. He’d been suffering too, he’d made enemies here, big ones in the hopes of getting help from home, he’d done it unconsciously but he’d done it anyway. He wanted to go home, to a place where the winters might be cold but the arms that had held him were always warm. 

When Logan appeared again he had his jacket on and the keys for the bike in his hand, the look on his face was one that he’d rarely seen. Acceptance, trust, friendship, holding out the keys he spoke to him; “You take these, I’m expecting to see you at the same place I’m goin’. There’s not just you to consider anymore Remy, what happened here today stays between us, all of it. After the debrief what happened is gone, I wouldn’t hurt Hank like that.” His eyes narrowed as he spoke the last part, widening again when Remy’s hand took the keys offered to him. “I’ll be waiting Cajun, you see him first. You come back to him, it’s for good; you hear me?” Remy caught the steel in the words and the look in his gaze, the one that knew Remy’s soul, the one that looked deep into him and had seen what he’d hidden from the world, knowing the power he had over him now with that knowledge. Nodding slowly Remy walked toward the bike, the sound of Logan entering the truck filling the silent lonely swamp road. Firing the bike up Remy felt the power of it under him, the tank showing almost blue-black in the sunlight, the wolverine on the tank filler cap making Remy double take. This was Logan’s bike, the one he’d been given by Xavier, the one he loved as much as his family, Logan pulled the truck next to him before pulling away, the look he passed him one that spoke volumes before leaving him alone in the swamp.  
He was trusting him with the one piece of machinery he’d threatened to kill over, to come home with it without a mark on it. A smile warmed his face as he moved the powerful bike down the road, he knew the roads home just as well as Logan did but he had an advantage on two wheels. Feeling warmed by the thought of a pair of amber eyes and blue furred arms waiting for him Remy took off home his mission finally over.


End file.
